The Phantom's Realm
by TheIceRaven
Summary: Mr. Lancer decides it would help the classes safety if they understood ghosts better, therefor a field trip to the Ghost Zone is arranged with Maddie and Jack. When the Trio receives word that a major threat is looming, will Danny be able to save everyone or will Danny's secrets about Phantom & his new alias Danny Phazer be revealed. Pairing Decided Danny/Ember See pole on profile
1. Chapter 1: Preparing

THE PHANTOM'S REALM

CHAMPTER ONE: PREPARING

"This can't end well." Danny Fenton said, sighing. His 2 best and only friends, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley, gave him sympathetic looks.

Mr. Lancer had just announced a fieldtrip was going to take place tomorrow. Normally this would be a good thing. Except when it's to the Ghost Zone. Apparently the school board thinks it would help our safety to understand more about ghosts.

"How bad could it really be dude? We'll just load up on your parents weapons before we leave." Tucker offered a suggestion.

"Yea as long as we're in one group we can handle everything." Sam pointed out.

Danny opened his mouth to comment but instead he gasped as his breath came out, visible. Danny sighed as he shot his hand up, knowing a ghost was somewhere. Before he could even ask Lancer dismissed him and he gratefully ran out of the class.

Mr. Lancer shook his head at the child. He was a mystery and along with his 2 friends, they were impossible. Most of the kids and teachers in the building had taken up the part-time job of trying to figure out the Trio's secrets but it seemed impossible. They were always secluded and distant from everyone but each other and Jazz Fenton, Danny's older sister. They whispered all the time and hardly paid attention to 'popularity' or 'social labels' even though they were basically the bottoms of the chain at Casper High.

The other thing that confused everyone was the bond between the 3. All they had to do was look at each other and they could still have a conversation without words or mouthing. Even weirder their actions were always as 1 person or in one motion. Whatever the case they were always in sync mentally. Despite their young age Lancer had never seem anyone else have a connection with anyone as deep as Danny, Sam and Tucker's with each other.

Danny, meanwhile, had ducked into the janitors' closet, as he quietly made sure he was alone. After double-checking he let the rings of light appear that were now so familiar to him. One traveled up towards head and the other falling to his feet, when they disappeared Danny Fenton was no more. In his place was Danny Phantom, Ghostly protector of Amity Park. His clothes morphed into his signature black HAZMAT suit with white gloves, boots and belt. His blue eyes became a radioactive green while his hair went from black to white. Let's not forget his special 'DP' symbol on his chest with the white D and black P.

With the transformation complete, Phantom turned intangible and took off flying through the roof and into the skies, becoming tangible only when he was soaring over the downtown area. Then he saw the ghost that triggered his Ghost sense.

The ghost was only a little shorter than himself, wearing a blue button-up shirt that went down to his black shoes and made it appear that he didn't have any pants. He had green spiked hair with red eyes and his 'super villain' motif complete with a huge…. Turtle shell on his back? What?

Said ghost was shooting Ecto-beams at the pavement, most likely trying to attract the Town's Protector.

"Alright 'turtle-man' why don't we get this over with so you can go eat a tomato?" Phantom asked sarcastically as he swooped into the scene of the townspeople running. The attacking ghost growled.

"I will not! And I'm not 'Turtle-man! I am Razz! I can communicate with all animals and am known as-" Razz was cut off by am Ecto-blast to the chest that sent him crashing into the street.

"Technus Jr. because he's the only other person who does this!" Phantom interrupted smugly as he watched Razz float up again, steam coming from his chest.

"Clever. I heard about you Phantom. You're a legend back in the Zone do you know that? I know you're good but you can't beat me!" Razz yelled.

"We'll see about that. I beat Skulker single-handedly, you still want to do this?" Phantom asked expectantly, his hands already glowing green.

"Very." Razz responded as he shot an Ecto-plasmic blast at Phantom, who turned intangible and allowed the blast to fly harmlessly through him.

Phantom responded by firing his already charged up Ecto-blast and successfully hitting Razz in the arm. Razz didn't get a chance to respond because Phantom followed up by flying up to him and kicking him down. Phantom dived down, trying to finish Razz but Razz phased through the street before he could get hit with another powerful kick.

Razz appeared behind Phantom and started randomly roaring into the air. Phantom barely had time to turn around before a green-skinned glowing lion tackled him down. Using his legs, Phantom kicked the ferocious beast off him before using shooting an Ecto-ball that knocked the lion back into Razz.

After a weird hissing noise from Razz, a large, green, glowing snake constricted Phantom who was fighting to escape. Suddenly Phantom had an idea. His eyes closed and he remained still for about 3 seconds and then without warning his eyes opened, but they were an icy blue instead of radioactive green. Then his hands gave off an ice-color mist that visibly irritated the snake. The cold given off by Phantom became too much and the snake was forced back.

"Can't handle the cold?" Phantom asked, sucking up the snake into the Fenton Thermos. He didn't have time to do anything else before the ghostly lion once again pinned him. This time however, he had an idea.

Phantom, ignoring the burning sensation this lions claws were giving him plus the added pain of the viper's squeeze, phased through the floor and appeared to the lion's left, shooting another Ecto-blast into its side. Taking advantage of its vulnerability, Phantom sucked the lion into the Thermos with the snake. As he capped the Thermos, he was shot in the back with an Ecto-beam.

Phantom got up, fine aside from the headache, burning claw marks, and Indian style burns on his waist and arms also with his now aching back. He opened his eyes to see Razz grinning maniacally.

"You're as good as they say you are Phantom. Nobody has ever taken out my 2 most vile beasts, let alone together." Razz complemented with his hand still steaming from his most recent blast.

"You're better than I thought. With a name like 'Razz' I thought this would have been over by the first lion attack." Phantom said back, his famous smirk making another appearance on the cameramen and reporters down the block.

Razz growled but couldn't speak back before Phantom spoke again.

"Seriously, if you're not turtle themed they turtle shell?" He asked, obviously taunting.

"Just because many of the ghost in the Zone fear-and-or-respect you, doesn't mean we all do. Witch means I don't have to answer any of your pitiful questions." Razz said, as if it were obvious.

"Just a question dude, don't get your button-shirt in a knot." Phantom responded, confident as ever.

"Great, so the other ghost weren't kidding when they said you did as much witty-banter as much as kicking their butts." Razz complained to himself, but everyone heard it anyway.

"Tell them not to forget it either." Phantom said as he powered up an Ecto-beam in his right hand.

Seeing what Phantom was up to, he also powered up an attack, but rather than an Ecto-blast he was charging up heat in his eyes from his fire core.

Both fired at the same time and collided, but the fire beam eventually over powered the Ecto-blast due to the heat gaining strength from the humidity in the middle of May. Phantom knew from the second the attacks collided this would happen, so he was prepared and turned intangible to allow the Ecto-beam and fire attack to pass through him without harm.

Apparently Razz hadn't been expecting it because he was completely caught off guard when the attacks passed and Phantom wasn't there. He realized what happened, however, when he felt an Ecto-beam strike his right arm and send him flying to his left, uncontrollably slamming into a building.

Refusing to lose when he was so close, Razz tapped into his fire core again, and out of his hands came a ball of green fire than had collided with the second energy beam Phantom had attempted. Without warning, however, Phantom had managed to get out of Razz's line of sight.

"Where did you go Phantom?" Razz asked to the air, moving his back off the building he had been flung into.

"This sounds like a game, 'Find the Phantom'. Too bad you won't." Phantom's voice rang out through the air as Razz growled.

"I don't like games, Phantom. I get enough annoyance from Kelmper and The Box Ghost; I don't need this from you too. Is Skulker the only one you're at least a little serious with?" Razz asked seriously.

Razz had forgotten the matter at hand after his comment about Skulker. All the fights he's ever heard about involved the Phantom taunting and teasing, very rarely letting anger show up.

With most other ghosts that was their main tactic of 'get angry and fight better'. Phantom, however, completely negates that thought. The Ghost Child has hardly ever done anything aside from taunting, teasing, playing, baiting and toying with the other ghosts. Despite all the fighting that happens Phantom seems so easy-going when he's not attacking. In fact, Phantom is probably friendlier with most of the ghosts in the Zone than anyone else would think.

In the depths of the Ghost Zone there are beings that are vicious and savage-like. Phantom, despite his issues, is probably a better friend to most Ghosts than all of the ghosts there. Razz was suddenly broken from his thoughts by Phantom's voice ringing through the air once more.

"No, I get deathly serious when The Box Ghost comes to town." He replied, his answer practically dripping with his usual sarcasm.

Razz couldn't help but let a chuckle pass his lips. Annoying? Yes. Powerful? Yes. Funny? Definitely. That was basically everyone's description of the young Ghost Child.

Ignoring that, Razz created a ring of fire around his waist, that expanded and blew up, sending heat waves all over, hopefully on Phantom too. Sure enough his snow-white hair was seen not too far from where he was slammed into earlier in the fight.

Dazed, but not out yet, Phantom floated slowly upward and without notice rocketed into Razz, effectively catching his off guard and followed by upper-cutting his chin. Not prepared, Razz was sent flying into the sky, powerless to stop the powerful kick that sent him back into the familiar cement.

Phantom, seeing it was over, floated down so he was floating in front of Razz with the Thermos in hand.

"Still think you'd win?" Phantom asked smugly as he sucked Razz into the Phantom Thermos while he was swearing his revenge. Phantom's only thought was 'Get in line.'

Phantom turned to the crowd of people at the end of the block, rolled his eyes, motioned to them it was safe and flew off back to Casper High. Although he was going to get in trouble with Lancer for missing 90% of his class, it was worth it to see the City was still safe.

He discreetly phased into the janitors closet as he let the familiar rings of light appear again. After they separated and traveled across his body, he was Danny Fenton, wimpy scared nerd of the City, again. His black and while HAZMAT suit becoming his regular white and baggy T-shirt with red trim and his blue and equally baggy jeans. His hair and eyes changed from white and green back to black and blue. Danny opened the door slowly, trying not to agitate the burns from the snake on his arms.

Finally he trudged back to Lancer's room and as soon as he stepped inside all eyes went to him. He mentally cursed that he hadn't checked how he looked before returning and realizing how beat-up he was.

His shirt had 3 claw marks ripped across his chest while his pants were covered in dirt. His hair was messed up and his arms were all red, and even redder in certain spots where the lion's claws dug in. Not that anyone else knew that last part of course.

"Care to tell us about you obviously interesting 'bathroom trip', Mr. Fenton?" Mr. Lancer asked sarcastically, knowing very well he wasn't really in the bathroom.

"Um, ah, well, I…. fell down?" Danny responded lamely. Lancer sighed while the students, minus Sam and Tuck, burst into giggles.

Danny quickly walked to his seat in the back of the room next to Tucker and Sam. On the way there his super hearing picked up whispering from his classmates.

"_He's such a freak." "What a wimp can't take a simple trip?" "So freaky I don't know where to start." _

He sighed heavily as he sat down at his desk, repeating to himself that no matter how good revenge feels it only leads to trouble.

"Who was it this time?" Sam asked, eyeing the claw marks on Danny's shirt.

"Some new ghost named Razz. And apparently Razz can talk to and signal ghost animals. Like lions and snakes. Also he has a fire core." Danny told them as he watched Tucker upload this into his PDA.

"Sounds brutal. Is the snake why you're arms are bright red?" Tuck asked in curiosity.

"Let's just say he caught me in a bind." Danny said with a nod and small chuckle.

Tucker and Sam snickered at Danny's pun and turned back to class as Lancer finished up a lecture even though nobody was really paying attention until he started talking more about the fieldtrip.

"So remember, we meet at 8 a.m. at FentonWorks tomorrow. After a quick word from Maddie and Jack, we'll be on our way. Maddie and Jack will be taking us into The Ghost Zone in their new Fenton Bus. Food, drinks and jackets are permitted as long as they can fit in a book bag of some sort." Lancer finished up. Then the final bell rang, showing the end of the school day.

Danny, Sam and Tucker all walked out of Lancer's room in sync as they headed towards FentonWorks to pack some ghost weapons for tomorrow. On the walk home, Danny gasped and his breath was once again visible. He quickly ducked into an ally and summoned the rings that change him into Phantom.

Once Phantom, he came from the ally, floating as his ghostly tail moved around.

"Go on ahead guys, its just The Fright Knight." He said dismissively. Reluctantly, his friends nodded and continued walking.

Phantom turned around and floated so he was above most buildings in sight and scanned the area, knowing he was close. Randomly a sword was hurled from his left and, had he not created an Ecto-energy shield, probably would have hit his abdomen.

"Let's get this over with." Phantom muttered as he rammed into Fright Knight, using the shield as a bettering ram and following up by shrinking it into an Ecto-ball form and launched it at the other ghost as he was getting up from the previous attack.

Dodging the swings of the sword, Phantom powered up more energy, but in his eyes this time. Right as the sword was pulled back on the backswing, Phantom released the energy and hurled the Knight into the wall of the ally. Giving him no time to recover, Phantom sucked him into the Phantom Thermos.

Phantom sighed as he looked into the direction his friends went and flew after them, invisibly.

_Fades to black. I'll be there for you starts playing ()=images that play on the screen_

_So no one told you life was gonna be this way_

_(Danny summing the rings and transforms into Phantom)_

_Your jobs a joke, you're broke and you're love life's D.O.A._

_(Phantom being thrown into a wall)(Danny is late to class & gash on arm)(Paulina staring at Phantom)_

_It's like you're always stuck in second gear_

_(Danny staring at his alarm clock at 3 a.m.)_

_When it hasn't been your day, week, month or even your year, but_

_(Danny being late)(Danny getting an F)(Skulker shooting Phantom)(Dan Phantom hitting Phantom)_

_I'll be there for you_

_(Danny walking with an arm around Sam and Tucker each)_

_I'll be there for you_

_(Jazz wrapping a cut on Danny's leg)_

_I'll be there for you_

_(Danielle hugging Danny)_

_You're still in bed at 10 and school began at 8_

_(Danny walks in late for class broken and exhausted)_

_You've burned your breakfast; so far things are going great_

_(Danny shoots an Ecto-beam at the Ecto-weanies)_

_Your mother warned you there'd be days like these_

_(Fright Knight swiping his sword at Phantom, who backflips away)_

_But she didn't tell you when the world has brought you down to your knees, that_

_(Plasmius shooting Phantom down with a pink energy blast)_

_I'll be there for you_

_(Sam carrying Danny's school bag)_

_I'll be there for you_

_(Tucker helping Danny study)_

_I'll be there for you_

_(Jazz telling her parents Danny's over Tucker's while Phantom's on the TV)_

_No one could ever know me_

_(Danny looks into a mirror and sees Phantom on the other side and they both smile)_

_No one could ever see me_

_(Danny triple checks his surroundings before turning into Phantom)_

_Seems like you're the only ones who know what it's like to be me_

_(Danny in a group hug with Sam, Tucker, Jazz and Danielle)_

_Someone to face the day with, make it through all the rest with_

_(Danny flying Sam and Tucker with Danielle flying Jazz outside the City)_

_Someone I'll always laugh with_

_(Danny and Tucker hi-five as Dash gets covered in 'Fenton' toilet paper)_

_Even at my worst, I'm best with you, yeah!_

_(Danny lying in bed, beat up, but laughing with Sam)_

_It's like you're always stuck in second gear_

_(Clockwork freezing time when Danny is about to get shot at by the GIW) _

_When it hasn't been your day, week, month or even your year_

_(Phantom crashing)(Phantom gets electrocuted)(3 ghosts ambush Phantom)(Phantom using Ghostly Wail on Pariah Dark's Army)_

_I'll be there for you_

_(Clockwork giving Phantom a DP styled hoodie)_

_I'll be there for you_

_(Frostbite coaching Phantom on making an Ice Sword)_

_I'll be there for you_

_(Dora showing Phantom around the Ghost Zone)_

_I'll be there for you_

_(Johnny and Shadow holding back Anamorpho while Phantom struggles to his feet) _

_I'll be there for you_

_(Kitty warning Phantom as Spectra is sneaking behind him)_

_I'll be there for you_

_(Ember hitting Youngblood with his guitar as he's attacking Phantom)_

Phantom phased into his room to see Tucker and Sam waiting on his bed for him. He quickly became visible and changed back, before his parents came in.

"Was it just the Fright Knight this time?" Sam asked, remembering the last time when Fright Knight brought his army.

"Yea, he was by himself. I must be getting really good at this because I beat him rather easy." Danny informed his friends.

"Alright then. Before we even start packing you are getting your arms looked at." Tucker said strictly as he pulled Danny onto the bed so he and Sam could check on him.

Danny sighed, knowing it was going to happen anyway. After pulling lotion on both his arms and rinsing out most of the lion's cuts he felt better, but his back still hurt.

"Now that that's taken care of, lets get packing." Sam said, a little too up beat for Danny and Tucker's taste, only because neither of them was looking forward to this fieldtrip.

"Fine. Get our Wrist Rays, the Phantom Phones, 2 Phantom Thermos' and bring some of my parents' specter deflectors for the others."

Sam and Tucker nodded, liking the equipment so far. They all started down to the lab, ready to pack.

**I OWN NOTHING! PLEASE REVIEW SO I KNOW WHAT TO WORK ON OR IF IM AWESOME NOW!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Crash

**PAIRING POLE ON MY PROFILE!**

THE PHANTOM'S REALM

CHAPTER TWO: THE CRASH

Currently Mr. Lancer was waiting in the Fenton living room for his class to arrive. The arrival time wasn't for another 15 minutes so it was only Jack, Maddie and Jazz in the room with him while Danny, Sam and Tucker were up in Danny's room preparing.

Lancer was a little concerned for the classes safety, going into a place full of the being that stirred trouble in Amity, but the Fenton's had promised it could do no harm, and they were professionals of course. Besides that, many of the children had said if they got into trouble Danny Phantom would be there to get them out of it.

_Danny Phantom._ That name was just all over the place. You didn't hear the words 'Ghost' or 'Amity Park' without Phantom's name popping up somehow somewhere. The town ghoul was a very popular subject for children, teens and adults alike. Debates about whether he was good or bad, what other powers he has, how powerful he really is and etc. Despite usually being on the sidelines when the debate on Phantom's intention came up, Lancer appreciated how much he did for the town, knowing that no matter how 'professional' the Fenton's were or how dangerous The Red Huntress looked that nobody did better than Phantom.

There was another name that kept on coming up all over Amity. The name was Danny Phazer, who became pretty big pretty fast. Danny Phazer was a person that made him known by writing short stories. Not novels or poems just short stories on various topics like Evil, Life & Death, Fears and Arch Enemies etc. and people love them. They're being sold in shops and stores all over Amity and Casper High's library. Some classes even had to read them for assignments the teachers assigned. Danny Phazer was truly an artist and even the kids in HIS class read them just for fun. And that was saying something.

Lancer broke out of his thoughts as the door exploded open and in walked the 'A-List', or at least that's what they called themselves. Dash, Kwan, Paulina, Star, Sarah and Gilligan had just busted into the house and made them comfortable in the Fenton living room. Not long after the group of 'nerds' came consisting of Mikey and Nathan and their sisters Michelle and Nancy. Then came the other people that nobody really paid attention to; Jimmy, Steve, Emma and Hailey. They were basically the 'neutrals' of the class, meaning they were pretty much left alone. Valerie came in to the house in a much more polite manner, knocking beforehand. Now they were due to leave in 10 minutes and they were just waiting on the 'Freak Trio' as the school calls them.

They didn't have to wait long because they came down 5 minutes later dressed and ready.

Danny was wearing a solid red T-shirt with a white stripe across the chest and although it was baggy, it was unusual to see him in something besides his white T-shirt with red trim. He still had on his baggy blue jeans and regular sneakers. Then there was his hair, still unruly as ever and blue eyes looking anything but excited.

Sam came down next and she was dressed different too. She had on her usual combat boots but she was wearing black sweatpants with a purple stripe going down the left leg. It went perfectly with her black hoodie that was a little big for her with the Danny Phantom logo on the front.

Tucker followed the 2 down the stairs and he wasn't dressed much different aside from the fact that his yellow sweater was replaced by a yellow jacked with the Danny Phazer signature in red ink.

Just like Danny Phantom had his signature white D with the black P inside, Danny Phazer had a symbol too. Danny Phazer always, always signed his name at the end of his stories in bright red ink, making sure the 'D' in 'Danny' and 'P' in 'Phazer' were at least an inch bigger than the other letters in his signature.

Danny, Sam and Tucker stood there as they waited to be escorted through the Ghost Zone. They also laughed at the class while they looked at their different outfits. Sam wasn't known for being a Danny Phantom Phan, and nobody really knew Tucker was a Phazer fan. They also didn't realize that Phantom and Phazer were both Fenton.

That's right, not only was Danny Fenton Danny Phantom but Danny Phazer as well. Danny had started writing to get some emotions out, per Jazz's advice, and somehow he managed to become a hit. But he was worried people would think there was more to the 'Freaky loser' they see everyday if they read his stories so he adopted the alias of Phazer. The even better thing was nobody figured out that Fenton, Phantom and Phazer were the same person.

"Okay class," Lance spoke up, earning everyone's attention before continuing. "We are going into the Ghost Zone now so please make your way down to the Fenton's Lab where we will depart." Lancer ordered.

Danny, Sam and Tucker lagged behind the others as the teens piled into the lab, not exactly eager to leave for the field trip. By now most Ghosts were probably aware they were coming into the Zone so they had to be really careful.

The kids were finally herded down to the basement and they all stood around patiently as Jack and Maddie pulled a cover off their latest invention that would supposedly take them through the Ghost Zone safely.

"We present to you, the Fenton Specter Speeder 2.0!" Jack shouted as he pulled the cover off.

Under it was a large floating school bus but with changed color scheme. The yellow was changed to silver and the black was changed to neon green and most of the kids gasped at the high-tech vehicle but Danny and his friends merely sighed, knowing that in THAT thing they would attract a lot of attention. Unwanted attention.

Soon everybody was loaded on the bus with Maddie and Jack in the front, Lancer behind them the A-List towards the front, geeks & neutrals (and Valerie) in the middle and the Trio on the last seat of the bus.

"Get ready for the ride of your life kids!" Jack shouted as the bus flew into the Ghost Portal leaving a waving Jazz behind.

LINEBREAK

"I hope they change course soon. We are on a direct course with Pariah Dark's tomb." Danny muttered.

"Dude, relax! You locked him up." Tucker reminded him as Sam smiled and nodded.

"So? His army still patrols the grounds around it along with the Fright Knight. Remember?" Danny replied, getting more worried by the minute.

"So what? The worst that'll happen is we run into the army, and they're weak without a King. What we really have to worry about is going into Walker or Skulker's territory." Tucker tried to reason.

Danny slightly calmed down at that point but was still shaking a little bit. Sam rolled her eyes at the halfa and Tucker shook his head in amusement at Danny's attitude towards the situation. He was only amused because he knew that whatever happened they would be okay as long as they stayed in 1 group.

Without warning the Fenton Specter Speeder 2.0 broke down, and started falling out of the sky. All the kids, minus the Trio, were freaking out. They were yelling, screaming and Mikey kissed Paulina, probably to get that off his bucket list. Jack and Maddie were trying to control the bus while Lancer was yelling at them to calm down.

Sam just clutched her backpack, Tucker whipped out his PDA to try to take over the bus and pilot it from there and Danny phased through the bus, transformed into Phantom and flew the bus safely to the ground.

Before he got caught, however, he phased back in and transformed, extremely lucky nobody noticed his disappearance in the chaos.

"Children! Get your belongings and exit the vehicle calmly!" Lancer ordered.

But of course nobody cared and grabbed what was theirs and ran in a frenzy to get off the bus. Once off the bus everyone ran into his or her respective groups, The A-List, nerds, Neutrals plus Valerie and the Trio. Lancer was also in a huddle with the Fenton's trying to discuss what was best to do in a situation like this. Until a voice everyone knew spoke up.

"I know how to get us out of here." Everyone turned to see Danny Fenton, standing between his 2 best friends, holding his hands behind his back shyly. Weak, freaky, geeky, loser Danny Fenton had just admitted he knew the Ghost Zone.

"How would you know?" Maddie hissed. She wasn't too happy that Danny had been in the Ghost Zone before, let alone without them.

"Once I knocked your anniversary present from dad in here and came in to get it. I remember the way out from then." Danny explained.

"What makes you think we'll listen to you at all?" Dash asked, as obnoxious as ever. The A-List nodded, and everyone else looked at him with a 'what-the-hell-is-wrong-with-you' look.

"Because nobody else knows how to get anywhere in here, let alone home." Danny answered sarcastically. Everyone but Sam and Tucker blinked. Had Fenton just used sarcasm? That was new.

"Well I say I could do a better job than you, Fentonio." Dash bragged. Everyone looked at him expectantly except the Trio who rolled their eyes.

"Okay then Dash, you tell me where to go." Danny said expectantly as he crossed his arms and smirked when Dash started muttering and pointing in random directions, all of them wrong.

"That way?" Dash stated, although it was more of a question. Most of the people, all but the Trio and the adults, started walking in the direction Dash had. They didn't get far though.

"Okay. You guys go to Razz's lair and get attacked by his animals. We'll go home." Danny stated as he turned around and prepared to start walking but Star's voice called out to him.

"Animals? Razz? What did you just say?" She asked clueless.

"Razz is a Ghost who can control and talk to Ghost animals. He's probably a level 7 out of 12 ghost and his lair is in the direction your 'competent' leader is taking you." Tucker explained, reading off his PDA.

The students slowly came back to where they were when they exited the crashed bus until everyone was in 1 big group again. Most of the students were trying to figure out when they started listening to Danny Fenton, of all people, and his Freak Trio.

"Look, we passed Frostbite's Land and Dora's Kingdom so we could go back to them for some help. Or we could keep walking and hope we find Clockwork's Tower so he can send us home." Danny stated. Although most of the kids had no idea what he was talking about they nodded anyway.

"Well if we try and find Clockwork we might run into Skulker or Walker." Tucker started.

"But if we try and make it to Frostbite's from here Walker or Skulker might find us." Sam continued.

"We could try and get to Dora's and get her help in getting to Frostbite's though.'' Danny concluded.

The Trio smiled at each other at their work before turning back to everyone else's confused looks.

"What are you giving them names for? These Ghosts aren't sophisticated enough to have homes and names and statuses like your saying. Besides no Ghost would help a human, they're all evil Ectoplasm slime." Maddie spat angrily.

"No they're not! They're just as advanced as us and probably even further. They have homes and names and titles and ranks and levels and everything." Danny replied, as calmly as he could.

Everyone just sat in shock, as Danny talked back to his mother, about Ghosts being evil no less. This was definitely out of character, as far as they knew.

"Forget it. We have to go now and we should reach Dora's by tomorrow." Danny said as he turned around and he, Tucker and Sam took the lead.

The kids hesitantly followed behind and the adults took up the rear.

LINEBREAK

The had been walking for 3 hours and Paulina and Star had already complained about the distance 4 times to Danny, who tried his best to remain patient.

"Danny!" Paulina and Star shouted from the middle of the group of kids. Danny sighed and turned around.

"Yes?" Danny said as softly as he could. He really wanted to just walk away and get to Dora's as soon as possible but he knew he couldn't just leave them here alone.

"How much longer do we have to walk?" Paulina shouted with Star nodding in agreement. Everyone groaned except for Danny who closed his eyes and turned around.

"We can take a break in a half hour." Danny said with a sigh. Everyone groaned, not really wanting to walk further. But alas, the group continued onwards.

"Tell me again why I'm listing to you?" Dash called angrily. The adults, who had long since stopped trying to bring authority to the group of teens, merely sighed. This was the 3rd time he had asked that.

"Because you almost lead yourself to be Ghost lion bait whereas I can lead us home." Danny stated for the 3rd time.

Finally the time came for the group to take their break and everyone, save Danny, Sam and Tucker, had sat down right away.

"How long until we get to Princess Dora's Kingdom?" Sam asked the young halfa.

"We usually would have been there by now but with their pace not until tomorrow after noon." Danny replied as he pointed at their exhausted classmates.

"We still need to walk for another 3 hours before we reach a place I feel comfortable with." Danny continued.

"Which place is that?" Tucker asked curiously.

"The land next to Mars and Venus' Station." Danny explained, letting a fond smile creep onto his face at the mention of the Ghosts of Space.

Yes, Ghosts of Space. You can't have a Ghost of Time without a Ghost of Space. After all the two go side-by-side.

"How do you have friends in such high places?" Sam asked amazed. She had known there were Ghosts of Space but she didn't know Danny was close with them.

"I'm not sure. They're good conversationalists though. They say more than Clockwork does and they're not as angry as Death." Danny replied casually.

"Death? Like the Grim Reaper?" Sam asked, again amazed.

"Yea but he hates being called 'Grim' so he prefers 'Death' or 'Reaper' or 'Jeff'." Danny replied looking around, making sure nobody else caught the conversation.

"Jeff?" Tucker asked incredulously.

"I didn't even want to know. Maybe because it sounds a bit like 'death'?" Danny guessed.

Sam and Tucker blinked. They knew he lived a hectic life, with 3 identities and all, but to just sit and chat with Death?

"How often do you and Death talk?" Tucker asked as casually as possible. Which was not very.

"We have coffee every Sunday." Danny replied with a shrug, ignoring his friends' blank stares. Death was an okay conversationalist. He talked more than Clockwork but not as much as Mars and Venus but a lot of what he said was he being angry that people were negative towards him. Not afraid though. He loved it when people were afraid of him, something about 'increasing his powers'.

Tucker and Sam just shook their heads, promising to quiz Danny later, to rid the last few minutes from their brains.

"Any other good friends we wouldn't know about?" Sam asked sarcastically, not expecting an actual answer. He shocked them both by replying.

"The Ghosts of Bonnie and Clyde. They're pretty cool when they're not robbing stuff. Michael the Arc Angel, he's okay once you get past the preaching." Danny said with another shrug, almost as if oblivious not everybody had those opportunities.

"When?" Tucker asked exasperatedly.

"Well, Walker is after Bonnie and Clyde so whenever they get caught I bail 'em out. Before you ask, no I haven't gone mad; I just know they're not as bad as they pretend to be. So we've gotten pretty close. I see Mike on Sunday's while the mass is going on." Danny answered him. Getting over the fact that Danny had address an actual Arc Angel as 'Mike' so casually, Tucker spoke.

"'Not as bad as they pretend to be'? What does that mean? Why help criminals? Not exactly helping your image, dude." Tucker continued.

"I don't know how it was when they were alive, but here they steal for attention. They want to be noticed. Just like Ember, Johnny and Kitty. That's the same reason they do bad stuff. Now I'm a good friend to Ember, Johnny, Kitty, Bonnie and Clyde." Danny explained.

"When did you get so mature?" Sam asked surprised.

"Not sure. But if you're going to be a hero you have to know who the villains are and which ones are really bad." Danny answered. Sam and Tucker just smiled and shrugged.

"Okay guys we have to get going again. We need to get further before we can stop for the night." Danny called, as Sam and Tucker got up from the floor.

The entire class groaned in unison, not wanting to move yet. They were all sitting around talking about ways to get out quicker, or what they thought would happen and even if they'd see Danny Phantom in here.

"Come on kids, if Danny says it's time to move then we move!" Jack boomed. The adults had opted to just walk behind the group and make sure everyone just follows Danny rather than actually take charge since nobody else knew what they were doing.

"Yes, Mr. Fenton." The class groaned out as they stood from the ground dusting themselves off.

"Okay guys just a while longer." Danny said as he started walking between Sam and Tucker.

The class immediately followed, not wanting to be left behind. The class walked for a good hour before Danny came to a sudden stop, causing everyone else to do the same.

"You guys all at something the last time we stopped didn't you? You all packed something right?" Danny asked as he turned around to face everyone.

"Like, of course we did. We didn't know how long we'd be here so we ate while we could." Paulina spoke up; her tone still had the 'I'm-better-than-you' attitude.

"Just checking. We can't stop for the night for another 2 hours so I was just making sure. Ma-Mom, Dad, Mr. Lancer, did you guys eat anything?" Danny asked.

He silently cursed himself almost saying 'Maddie' rather than 'Mom', something he had been doing a lot lately. As much as he regrets it, he couldn't say he loved his parents as much as he used to. They were pretty neglectful of his human-half and tried to dissect his ghost-half so he wasn't too fond of either of them; his mom especially ever since he had saved Danielle and Youngblood from her. She had been shooting at them despite the kids not doing anything aside from chasing each other through the skies. After she attacked Danielle, he lost all respect for her. He still had enough respect for his father to at least call him 'Dad' but if they didn't get out of here soon, who knew how long that would last.

"I ate some Fudge!" Jack replied proudly and Maddie and Lancer nodded, showing that they had also eaten.

"Fudge? Can I have some? I mean, ah, BEWARE!" The Box Ghost warned as he seemingly appeared from nowhere. Lancer and the class moved away quickly, The Trio face-palmed and Jack yelled the obvious.

"GHOST!" He called, as he shot at it with his Fenton Wrist Ray.

The Box Ghost held up his hands as a poor defense. Danny felt bad for him, so he closed his eyes and put a reflective shield in font of the blue-overall wearing ghoul and the blast ricocheted off and went into the air. Danny stepped forward.

"Dad! Calm down, nothing bad is going to happen." Danny said, trying to calm his father as he walked towards him.

"Dearie, are you alright?" Lunch Lady said, as she floated up from the floor and next to the now-relaxed blue ghost.

"Yes. But you humans will pay for trying to harm me, The Box Ghost!" He screamed as he held up his hands, charging cubes. Most flinched away, but Danny remained calm.

"Look dude, I can see you're on a date. Do you really want me to ruin it for you?" Danny asked, his eyes glowing green for a split second. Only Sam, Tucker and surprisingly Jack noticed.

"He's right we are on a date and besides, we're on our way to the Museum of Ghostly History. I've been waiting to see the exhibit on Phantom since forever now." Lunch Lady agreed with a smile. Danny hid a gag at the mention of 'date'. He still had nightmares about Box Lunch.

"Phantom exhibit? Danny can we go see it?" Paulina swooned, getting a collective sigh.

"Fine. I will let you and your humans go for now. But BEWARE Phantom-" He started, trying to be menacing but Danny cut him off.

""Yea, yea. We got it so bye." He said quickly, hoping nobody else heard 'Phantom'. Luckily only Sam, Tucker, Jack and Lancer did; still that was two too many.

The Box Ghost and Lunch Lady quickly floated off into the distance before they got Phantom mad. Everybody in the Zone knew that you did not get Phantom mad.

"So is that a yes on the Phantom exhibit?" Paulina practically begged.

"No. We're not going. Besides I don't even know where it is." Danny lied. He knew exactly where it was. He had been there to open it. After all he is Phantom.

Paulina whined in response, as did many others, but Danny just walked up on ahead, praying that his class wouldn't see the Museum on the way to Dora's Kingdom tomorrow. It wasn't noticeable if you weren't looking for it but he knew a few kids would be looking so he could only hope for the best as he walked on, leading his class to safety. By risking running into danger.

**ALRIGHTY GUYS I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM!**

**HOW WAS THIS CHAPER? GOOD? BAD? AWESOME? AWFUL? LET ME KNOW IF IM DOING SOMETHING WRONG! **

**ALSO ANY IDEAS FOR PAIRINGS I SHOULD HAVE? THAT ISN'T DANNY/SAM. NOT BECAUSE I DON'T LIKE THE PAIR, BUT BECAUSE THERE IS ALREADY SO MANY STORIES ABOUT IT. IT'S JUST TOO OVERDONE. **

**YEA, YEA 'JUST LIKE GETTING STUCK IN THE GHOST ZONE' I KNOW, BUT I NEEDED SOMETHING TO DO. **

**ALSO I'M WORKING ON A DANNY PHANTOM & WIZARDS OF WAVERLY PLACE CROSSOVER SO YOU CAN CHECK THAT OUT. I HAVE THE FIRST 2 CHAPTERS PUBLISHED.**

**OKAY THAT'S IT FOR NOW AND I'LL START WRITING CHAPTER 3 AS SOON AS I CAN. **


	3. Chapter 3: Mars and Venus

THE PHANTOM'S REALM

CHAPTER THREE: MARS AND VENUS

"Come on just a little bit further." Danny encouraged as he and his class trekked through the Ghost Zone.

Currently Danny was leading them to Mars and Venus' Station for a place to spend the night before they moved on to Dora's Kingdom tomorrow. Hopefully.

Mars and Venus were old Ghosts, just as old as Clockwork was. They were close friends of Danny's though. They were warm, inviting, caring, entertaining, Venus cooked extremely well and Mars always told the best stories. He would often go there to hear a new story from Mars. Danny looked at Mars and Venus as his grandparents, like he looked at Clockwork as his mentor and father figure.

Now that he thought about it, Danny had more friends or allies in the Ghost Zone than on Earth. He didn't know whether that was good or bad.

On Earth he was unimportant, bullied, neglected and forgotten as Fenton and hated, shot at, obsessed over, hunted and unappreciated as Phantom. Even as Phazer he was criticized for his work being 'something no human should ever have to go through'. He'd love to meet that guy and tell him that they were personal experiences just to see the look on his face.

In the Ghost Zone he had his enemies but he also had friends. He spent at least every other day at Clockwork's Tower where he often learned about History and life lessons Often he visited Mars and Venus to make sure they were doing well or needed anything and he would always stay to hear one of Mars' stories about Space or learn Science from the two elderly Ghosts. Ghost Writer sometimes gave him lessons on writing or speaking properly but he enjoyed the writers company. Sometimes Ghost Writer even put him inside books he'd always wanted to read but never found the time. Princess Dora always made sure he minded his manners, both table and public, for any occasion. Frostbite usually gave Danny tips on being a medic or hand-to-hand combat so Danny had spent a lot of time with the Ice Yeti. Ember, Johnny and Kitty taught him how to relax a little and helped him be a teenager once in a while. Walker had even, albeit indirectly, shown him how society worked. He learned more here in the Ghost Zone than he did back in the human world. Danny couldn't help but let out a chuckle at that thought.

Tucker and Sam turned to their friend with confused looks. What could he be laughing at?

"What's funny?" Sam asked him curiously, asking what she and Tucker were both thinking.

"I just realized that I've learned more here, in the Zone, than back at school." Danny revealed with a slight chuckle. Tucker started snickering and Sam broke a smile. That was kinda funny.

Meanwhile Lancer was watching the 3 with a critical eye.

These 3 kids seemed so relaxed here. Not free enough to act like normal teenagers, mind you, but freer than they had ever been back at Casper High. That was a little sad, Lancer thought, that these kids felt more comfortable in a world of Ghosts rather than at a place that was supposed to make them feel safe.

This unknown environment made them more relaxed but still not anywhere near as relaxed as regular teens. This 'unknown' environment obviously wasn't unknown to Danny and his friends. They had been extremely calm ever since the crash, not once flipping out like everyone, even he and the Fentons, had done. Lancer had the suspicion that young Daniel had been in the Ghost Zone more times than he had originally let on. The boy had seemed to know enough about Ghosts, maybe just as much as his parents did. Lancer decided he was going to start being more observant from here on out.

The others were doing their usual things. Dash, Kwan and Gary were looking around, as if trying to spot something, anything, familiar. They've had no luck so far. Just glowing green rocks and purple floating doors with the occasional specter passing by. Paulina, Star and Sarah were 'discussing' how well of a wife Paulina would make for Phantom. By discussing I mean Paulina was rambling and Star and Sarah were nodding absent-mindedly. Everybody else just tried to stay unnoticed because none of the other kids really wanted to be the one that got on Danny's nerves.

Maddie was looking around, trying her best to be on guard at all times but it was a little hard trying to be on guard and looking out for every bodies safety. (She couldn't last a day in Danny's shoes)

Jack, contrary to popular belief, was deep in thought. He was racking his brain together trying his best to figure out how Danny wasn't tired. It just didn't make sense. It had been about 6 hours since the crash and they were on the move relatively quickly but since then they had stopped for 4 breaks upon the classes request. Most of the kids would have taken more than 4 breaks and much longer than the 15 minute ones Danny gave them. Even he, Maddie and Lancer could have used a longer rest. Maybe not 4 but 2 sounded good. Tucker and Sam looked almost as good as Danny though they were slightly winded and Jack would bet they would have only needed 1 break. Not his boy though. He had barley sat down during breaks and was the first one up and walking after them. Now 6 hours later and he looked in better condition than anyone else in the group. He wondered how that was possible.

That's not the only thing he thought about though. He was thinking a lot more on Ghosts. He thought that maybe Danny was right and that they weren't _all _Ecto-plasmic slime. He'd seen a few Ghosts since they'd been on their trek and he began thinking. None of the Ghosts they'd seen had even given a second glance in their direction except the Box Ghost. After seeing so many just harmlessly pass by he couldn't say he solidly believed all Ghosts were bad. Not that he'd began thinking, why did he believe that anyway? Yesterday he could have said "_Because they're Ghosts and Ghosts can't be trusted!" _but he wasn't sure anymore. What about dying made them 'evil' anyway? Jack was glad he didn't have anything to do later tonight because he had a lot of thinking he was going to do.

"We're almost there guys. When we get there I want you to promise me you won't attack them." Danny stated looking at his parents and glancing at Valerie, as a shape not a floating door came into view.

"Fine." Maddie said with a scowl. Besides, she knew full well that she would break the promise if the Ghosts attack first.

"I promise!" Jack boomed proudly. He knew his son was hiding something and he was going to start paying more attention so if he had to refrain from shooting stuff he would gladly do it if it meant helping get back on Danny's good side.

Danny looked proudly at his father. Danny knew Jack had more intelligence than he let on but he didn't think he would make that promise so easily. Maybe he's starting to care a bit more, he thought.

Danny nodded at his parents and walked towards the Satellite the size of a 2-story house. Everyone expected something so happen so they didn't get too close but Danny just walked right up to the front door, ignoring the questions from his classmates and pleas to come back from his mother, ad knocked on the circular door.

"Who is it?" Came an elderly voice that sounded much like a grandmother would.

"It's Danny and friends." Danny replied, stepping back a bit.

You could hear shuffling inside the house for a few seconds before the door swung open gently and it revealed an elderly looking Ghost.

She had orange hair in a ponytail with eyes to match and very pale skin. She was wearing an orange robe the covered her entire body and orange boots coming from the bottom of her robe. The ghosts also appeared very old and wore a black hole necklace around her neck.

"Hello Danny and friends. I am Venus, the Ghost of Space." She introduced sweetly.

"Would you mind if we stayed the night, Venus? I would really appreciate it." Danny asked her. She smiled sweetly.

"Of course, my boy. You know you didn't need to ask." Venus stated, moving back to allow the class into her humble abode.

It was much larger on the inside. The living room had 3 sofas lined up in an 'L' shape so that 2 were against the east wall and one that completed the L facing the wall the door was on. There were 2 love seats side-by-side against the wall the door was on so it looked like half a square in the room. There was a hallway that led to a kitchen that had a small dining room next to it with a table set for four. There was a staircase on the left wall that most likely led to the bedrooms.

"Make yourselves comfortable while I go find Mars. I'm sure he's around here somewhere." Venus said as she walked into the kitchen.

Everyone did what she said and got situated. Tucker and Sam sat on a love seat with Danny between them. Dash, Kwan and Gary all took one sofa while Paulina, Star, Sarah, Michelle and Nancy took the second and Lancer, Jack and Maddie look the last. Jimmy, Steve, Emma and Hailey moved the chairs fro the dining room into the living room and Mikey sat on the stairs with Nathan.

A moment later Venus emerged from the hallway with another figure.

This ghost had light red hair and matching eyes and he too had pale skin. He wore a robe also, except bright red in color and you could see the wisp of a Ghostly tail coming from the bottom. He wore red gloves that matched his cloak and held a staff that had something that resembled the sun on the top.

"Hello Danny and friends. You may call me Mars, the other Ghost of Space." Mars introduced as he and Venus sat down on the empty love seat next to the Trio.

"So Mars, do you have any stories to tell us?" Sam asked the old Ghost.

Sam had never actually spoken to these Ghosts much but Danny had told her and Tucker on the way here that Mars was a great storyteller and that he hadn't heard a bad one yet so she kind of wanted to hear one from him.

"I suppose I could tell a tale to pass the time." Mars said with a fake sign. Everyone could tell the Ghost was happy to recite a story.

"It okay if I tell them one you've already heard, by boy?" Mars asked after thinking for a minute, looking at Danny. Danny smiled and nodded his consent. Mars smiled.

"You kids know about constellations right? Like the Big Dipper or Orion?" Mars asked before he began. Everyone nodded. Danny smiled brightly. This was his favorite story!

"Well many moons ago, when both Earth and the Zone were new, the sky was blank. Like a blanket of darkness was folded over us. No glow, no stars, no anything. Just black." Mars began.

Everyone looked at him with a look that said '_okay then what happened?' _so he continued.

"Before Phantom locked up Pariah Dark, he was trapped in a sarcophagus for millions of years. You see it all started when Pariah became King. He was young then, so he wanted to do well. He did his best to be a good King all the time and all went well for a while. Until Pariah's wife Polaris left him after he turned her father in to the Warden. Pariah couldn't handle that and he snapped, so he took the very items he vowed never to handle without consent, which were The Crown of Fire and the Ring of Rage. He then went looking for the thing his mind told him was causing most of his turn, pain and turmoil. Polaris.

"Using the combined powers of the Crown and Ring, he sent Polaris into orbit and set her ablaze, hoping to cease her existence. But he had tasted power, and the temptation was too much. He went power crazy, sending random and innocent Ghosts to join Polaris' cruel fate.

"But then, just when all hope was lost, the sky began to glow. Ghosts looked up and saw glowing stars in the sky, like the ones Pariah had sent up. They took this as a sign that there was still a chance, so they formed and gathered and made plans. Not everybody was willing to attack directly but we had 12 brave warriors that led the charge of the army. The things you call 'Zodiac Signs' were originally Ghosts that had given their afterlives in that battle.

"Today you base your luck and personality after your Zodiac Signs, but those signs are Ghosts who saved us from Pariah's First conquest. You match your personalities to the Ghosts who made up those signs once. And Polaris, the North Star, shines brighter than all the rest to keep people from being lost like she and so many others were back then. Lost in the belief of a perfect King. Lost in the belief of a perfect world. Lost in the belief that nothing could go wrong." Mars told them.

He always loved telling stories, especially to children. Kids always loved the stories he told. Listened with wrapped attention, always asking good questions. Danny was no exception. He loved telling Danny stories, seeing the boy get excited and curious about them. The young Ghost Child was good company. He always stopped by, making sure they were both okay and offering his assistance with anything no matter how small. He could see how Clockwork, who never got attached to anyone, became attached to the boy.

They were all listening with wrapped attention for most of the story. That's all it was, right? A story? They found that hard to believe. Everything fit perfectly! The Zodiac Signs and number of Stars and Polaris that Mars talked about all explained a lot.

"What, how didn't this effect people?" Maddie asked suspiciously.

"There weren't as many natural portals between the worlds then because they're weren't many humans." Venus explained wisely.

"Natural portals? Those happen?" Maddie asked clueless.

"All the time." Venus replied.

"How come we've never heard of them?" Maddie asked, continuing acting suspicious. Danny was getting a little sick of it.

"Ever heard of the Bermuda Triangle? Natural Portals open up there all the time. Pilot's fly into them and don't get out in time." Mars explained.

"Really? What else?" Mikey asked, getting into this.

"That one sock that seems to vanish in your washing machine. You've all seen the Box Ghost, but probably never the Socks Ghost. He loves to steal socks from people and thinks that the rinse cycle is the best time. Only takes one so you won't get too suspicious." Mars continued.

"You kids ever swear up and down something isn't there, but when mom comes looking it magically appears? That's Mary-Ann. She died when he kids lost her hairdryer. She found it in her bathtub. From then on she goes out of her way to make kids look bad in front of their mothers." Mars revealed.

Many of the group had mouths agape. 3 of the most confusing things of their childhood had just been broken in 10 minutes with the 2 words of 'Natural Portals'. Weird day.

"We learned a lot about Ghosts today, did we not kids? I bet your tired from your long trek here so why not go to sleep now so you can get on out of here early tomorrow morning." Venus suggested.

"Good idea. I think we will." Danny replied. The elderly couple nodded.

"Guest rooms are upstairs on the left." Mars told them. Wouldn't want them going into his and Venus' room or Danny's. Yeah, Danny had his own room. Granted he didn't use it much but he was here often enough for them to give it to him. It was the only other one on the right side of the hallway.

Dash, Kwan, Gary, Jimmy, Steve, Mikey and Nathan took one room and Paulina, Star, Sarah, Emma, Hailey, Valerie, Michelle and Nancy took another. Lancer, Jack and Maddie took Danny's room but they didn't know that.

Now with only The Trio, Venus and Mars in the living room Mars sighed and looked at Danny.

"Mind tellin' us how you got yourself into this one, my boy?" Mars said with a chuckle and Venus smiled.

Tucker and Sam lay down on 2 different sofas, preparing to go to bed while Danny sat straight up on the free sofa to begin his explanation.

**AND SCENE! **

**HOW WAS THIS CHAPTER GUYS? I THOUGHT IT WAS OKAY. A BIT BORING BUT IT SETS UP SOME OF THE NEXT CHAPTER SO IT WAS NECESSARY.**

**I'M STILL TAKING SUGGESTIONS ON A PAIRING FOR DANNY THAT'S NOT SAM. POLE IS OFFICIAL ON MY PROFILE. **

**PS CHECK OUT MY DANNY PHANTOM AND WIZARDS OF WAVERLY PLACE CROSSOVER IF YOU CAN. NOT MANY PEOPLE CHECK THAT CATEGORY TO JUST TRYING TO PROMOTE IT A BIT.**


	4. Chapter 4: Phantom's Chat with Death

THE PHANTOM'S REALM

CHAPTER FOUR: PHANTOM'S CHAT WITH DEATH

"That's quite the tale you have there, Danny." Venus said after Danny told the 2 how he got stuck in the Ghost Zone with his class, teacher and parents.

Danny nodded. He didn't like this situation at all. He knew the Ghost Zone like the back of his hand, the ins and outs, the safe and not-so safe places, where to be if you wanted to see The Northern Lights, which surprisingly didn't appear in the North very much, so he could have been gone ages ago.

Mars had told him that the Aurora Borealis, better known as The Northern Lights, appear on Earth as a signal from Polaris and the 12 warriors that won the battle against Pariah as a sign of remembrance in their victory in that final battle. According to Mars they shine the lights in the sky not only to show the victory of that day but also to help us remember. They don't know much about people these days. Also Mars says that the Aurora Borealis appears in the north because it's the closet place on Earth to where Polaris' star is located so it's easier that way. In the Ghost Zone the Aurora Borealis can appear anywhere since all Ghosts, presently there or not, have a connection with the Zone that can't be broken, even by dying a second time.

"So, Danny, how have your stories been coming along?" Mars asked him. Of course it was Mars who asks, the one who loves storytelling.

Mars and Venus also knew of his alias of Phazer and that he wrote stories. Actually, so did most Ghosts he frequently talked to. Ghosts were much more intelligent, or at least less gullible, than the people of Amity. Amity still hasn't figured out Fenton and Phantom is the same, let alone a 3rd person.

Despite being a relatively knew name in town, Danny Phazer was making himself known fast. He wrote short stories about topics he's encountered both as Fenton and Phantom like 'Having an Arch Enemy' or 'Life & Death'. Danny didn't write all dark and depressing stories, though. He had ones on 'Friends and Family' and 'Knowing who the Bad Guy Is'. Some stories he wrote he even added some of his legendary witty-banter or comedic elements in them.

Danny, at first, had been reluctant to take Jazz's advice and 'write out his thoughts and feelings' but after she got him to try it, he could honestly say it helped. He felt a little better after writing some concerns away. And when his stories went public he started getting paid to write some more and more. Now he was writing for stress relief, extra money or just to distract from his hectic life.

He didn't think he was the best author ever, but he knew he was pretty good considering many people in Amity read them. He sometimes caught Ghosts stealing copies from the stores in town. Even Death had liked some of his stories.

"Pretty good lately. I wrote another of Arch Enemies a few days ago. Mainly because a bunch of people loved my first one, but also because Vlad's been getting on my nerves." Danny replied.

Vlad had, like Danny did, adopted a 3rd alias. Vlad had put the pieces together very quickly that Danny was Phazer and when he read some stories, he knew most mentioned him in some way. So Vlad adopted the name Vlad Novus and wrote articles in the newspaper where he gave negative opinions of Danny Phantom and Danny Phazer.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's hear it." Mars said to Danny expectantly.

Danny smiled and reached for a paper inside his backpack entitled 'Having an Arch Enemy 2: Dealing with them' and begun to read.

"_Having an Arch Enemy isn't something most people don't have to worry about but for some people, like myself, it's not easy having one. They aggravate you and push your buttons, as if trying to see how far they can push you, like a test of some kind. But there are certain ways of dealing with them. _

_For example, if your Arch Enemy sends you boxes of Fruit Loop's every week to tell you that 'he and Fruit Loops are nothing alike' then you send him Badgers every week back to remind them that you and Badgers are nothing alike. _

_If he tells you to keep your dog away from his 'important files', tell him to get a cat to keep the dog occupied. Because chances are, those files are just plots and he needs a cat anyway. _

_Like my Arch Enemy has a crush on my mother, when he reminds me I tell him to try an online dating service. Or when he tells me that my dog and I are 'causing too much trouble' I remind him that 'if he had a cat maybe he'd understand.' _

_If you're reading this, Vlad Novus, you need to get yourself a cat!" _Danny read off his paper with a smile. This was one of his shorter and lighter pieces.

He wrote about Vlad and himself trading packages of Fruit Loops and Badgers every week, how Vlad telling him and Cujo to stop wrecking his house he tells Vlad to get a cat to understand what having a pet is like and made a reference to Vlad's 'important files' being pictures of Maddie.

Mars and Venus clapped. They loved hearing Danny's stories because most of them, even the darker ones, had some type of joking element in them. It was Danny's nature to make things not as bad as they seemed by joking about them.

"How often do you and Vlad trade packages of Fruit Loops and Little Badgers?" Mars asked with a chuckle.

"About once every two weeks. He sent me a package full of boxes of Fruit Loops to tell me that 'he is not one of these' so I send him back a package of two Baby Badgers to remind him that 'I am not one of these.'" Danny said with a smile. He and Vlad was each other's Arch Enemy and yet they both knew they didn't hate each other.

"You two are crazy." Venus said simply. Mars and Danny chuckled.

"So where you heading next, my boy?" Mars asked curiously.

"I was planning on getting to Princess Dora's Kingdom without them seeing the Museum of Ghostly History. From there I'll try and lead them to Frostbite's." Danny told them.

"Why not just go to the Capitol? You have you're portal there don't you?" Venus suggested. Danny went wide-eyed.

"That's the last place I want to go. If I want my secret in tact when I leave here I want to be as far away from Phantom City as possible as long as they're with me." Danny replied seriously.

Phantom City. The city Danny had founded. The city was the Capitol of the entire Zone and was home to 28,336,697 Ghosts and had a distance of 3848.45 square miles. It was the only place Danny TRULY wished they avoided. If he ran into Skulker or Walker, there was still the chance his halfa status would still be okay but it would be blown to bits if they ended up in Phantom City.

"I see what your sayin'. Nobody but Tucker and Sam know yet. I thought you told someone else?" Mars asked. He knew Danny had a secret life from his parents but he thought more than 2 people knew.

"Just my sister Jazz." Danny replied. The elder Ghosts nodded.

"Well, that's enough conversation for one night, boys. Why don't we get to sleep so you can leave in the morning?" Venus said after a comfortable silence. Mars nodded and the 2 Ghosts stood up and made their way to the staircase.

"Goodnight Danny." Venus said as she walked up the stairs.

"Night, my boy. When you see Jeff tomorrow tell him I said 'hello'." Mars said after as he followed Venus.

"Night guys. Sure thing, Mars." Danny replied as he lied down on the empty sofa. He looked over at the other 2 sofas and saw Tucker and Sam sound asleep. Good, he thought, they deserve it after a long day.

He was thinking about how he was going to manage to chat with Death tomorrow. He had to get his class out of here but he and Death never missed a Sunday chat. It was always at 5 a.m. every Sunday with coffee.

That's when it struck Danny. They could leave at 6 or 7 to give him and Death enough time to chat. It was perfect. Danny formulated his plan in his head before he allowed himself to fall into a deep sleep, ready to face tomorrow.

Danny woke up about 5 hours later just 10 minutes before 5 o'clock and as he predicted he was the only one awake. Danny smiled and stood up while stretching his arms over his head and stifling a yawn, careful not to wake Tucker and Sam. Danny let the familiar rings of light roll over him and change him into Danny Phantom, the Ghostly Hero.

Danny let his legs change into a Ghostly tail as he floated out of the Station Mars and Venus reside in and flew for a while to the South. He wasn't flying at top speed but he was going relatively fast.

In a bit over 5 minutes he lands in front of a lair. The lair is just another purple floating door but this door had a skull and two crossed scythes replacing the cross-bones. Yep, this was Death's Lair.

Danny smiled as he knocked on the door, awaiting the answer. Not long after the door swung open and the figure let an uncharacteristic smile at Danny.

Death, contrary to popular belief, was not a skeleton. He looked very human except his pale skin and bright red eyes. Death was only a bit taller than Danny and had his signature scythe in the other hand. He was wearing his long black robe and his hood was up, as always, but Danny could still see his face.

"Hello, young Phantom. Nice of you to return." Death spoke, allowing Danny inside.

Danny sat in the obsidian black reclining chair that had his symbol on the back and Death sat in a black leather reclining chair across from his with his signature scythe on the back while there was a small brown wooden coffee table in between the two chairs.

"Nice to be back. I'm sure you've heard of my predicament?" Danny asked expectantly. He knew Death watched a lot of things unfold, so he would know who's time was when, but he also knew Death kept an eye on him often.

"Yes, I haven't looked much but I saw you enter and fall from the sky. I decided that you wouldn't like anyone leaving that way." Death replied. He wasn't stupid enough to just go ahead and _kill _one of Phantom's humans. Job or not, killing a human too early, let alone Phantom's humans, was not wise.

He, despite his job, was sad to see people loose their loved ones, so he really did try and give them le-way but sometimes there was just no avoiding it. Just because he was Death didn't mean he didn't have feelings too. He once bawled his eyes out after he had to end one of his friends from his human life.

"I appreciate that. It would have caused much more problems for me. I'm trying to get us all to Dora's Kingdom but I'm willing to bet someone will notice the museum before we get there." Danny grumbled. He didn't want to take them to the museum, not because he hated history, but because in the Phantom exhibit it tells about his halfa status and among other things.

"I can see how that would be a problem. But maybe they won't visit that section. Maybe they'll see Phantom in the section of Royalty and believe that that's all his information." Death offered.

"I guess. I'd still rather not take that chance. Besides if they find out I'm the King, it still won't be good. The kids will go nuts and praise me even more and my parents will be even more determined to rip me apart molecule by molecule." Danny told him.

Yes, Danny Phantom was the official King of the Ghost Zone, appointed by Clockwork, Venus, Mars and Death. After becoming King, Danny, Tucker, Sam and Jazz had made a huge difference. They created Phantom City for any homeless Ghost to live in, along with a Palace for the Royal Family. It was the biggest city in the Ghost Zone or Earth and everyone knew Danny and his family.

Danny, Tucker, Sam, Jazz and Danielle spent most of their time in the Ghost Zone after Danny's ceremony. They only ever went to Earth if necessary like school or to show their parents they were home, but they would just let Danny take them back.

"Well maybe but maybe a pit-stop at the museum won't be so bad. It might help them rest and it might get you free of Skulker. You know he hates the museum since you put the Purple-back gorilla exhibit in there." Death suggested with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah, it might. He still can't hear the words 'Purple-back Gorilla' without flinching because it beat him up so bad." Danny reminded with a laugh. Death smiled and took a sip of coffee.

"So have you talked to Constance recently?" Danny asked changing the subject, mirroring Death sipping his coffee.

Constance was the Ghost of emotions. She wasn't as powerful or well known as Death or Clockwork but she was a relatively big name. She was the one who gave people the ability to feel their emotions more easily and clearly. Without her you could still feel them, it would just be weaker and harder. Mars had once told him that Constance was the reason Ghosts could feel emotions.

"Not since we took her to Phantom City last Sunday. Who have you been talking too?" Death replied.

"Clockwork mostly. Mars and Venus since yesterday. Frostbite on Thursday. That's about it aside from Tucker and Sam." Danny told him.

"I see. And if things go your way will you encounter anyone other than Princess Dora or Frostbite?" Death asked.

"I hope not. Respect or not most Ghost still like to cause trouble for me." Danny replied honestly.

Despite his Kingly status, the only thing that changed was the number of Ghost that was trying to end or seriously injure him went down. Technus, Youngblood and even Skulker all respected him, along with most Ghosts, but they still loved causing trouble.

"Ah, yes. That I know. You know I'm not good with making things better but I believe that you'll be all right. You're a good kid, Phantom." Death said with a curt nod.

Danny blinked. Guess this was one of Death's good days seeing as he was far less angry than usual. Once Danny had seen Death hurl his coffee cup at some little Ghost girl who had knocked on the door looking for directions just because she 'was ruining the new paint job!' as Death put it. Good thing Danny was there or it might have been worse.

"So, when are you planning on leaving Mars and Venus' Station in your attempt to get to Princess Dora's?" Death asked, changing the subject.

"After I leave here. Maybe 6 or 7 depending on when I get back." Danny answered, taking another sip of his coffee.

"And when do you expect to have to hide the museum from them to get to Dora's by noon?" Death asked with a smirk. It was just like him to laugh at other people's expense. Danny especially.

"I don't know. Maybe around 8 or 9 o'clock." Danny said with a shrug.

LINEBREAK

Jack had just woken up from the night before, and it took him a minute to remember that they were lost in the Ghost Zone and at Danny's Ghost friends' house.

_Danny's Ghost friends._

Try as he might, Jack couldn't wrap his head around it. He had honestly thought all Ghosts were evil Ecto-plasmic slime but Danny's words yesterday combined with the Ghosts that harmlessly passed them yesterday on the way here plus Mars and Venus' hospitable attitudes had broken his beliefs into pieces. He now realized that not all Ghosts were bad and that maybe, just maybe, he and Maddie had been wrong about Phantom and Ghosts in general.

Phantom. Again that one Ghost had made himself the center of the energetic scientists' thoughts. Phantom had always been different from other Ghosts. He had shown emotions that people didn't think a Ghost would have. They had seen Phantom happy, sad, annoyed, playful, excited and worried. Most Ghosts had only shown emotions like anger or malice towards humans, but no. Phantom was different. He seemed generally concerned with people's safety.

Jack now knew one thing for sure, and it was that not all Ghosts were evil and Phantom certainly was one of the good guys. But he was still very confused.

Why had Danny come into the Ghost Zone at all? He knew Danny had to be in here more than once, judging by Mars and Venus' familiarity with him. Why hadn't he told them he'd been in here?

Did Ghosts have something to do with what Danny was hiding from them? Jack was willing to bet on it. He had seemed so different in the Ghost Zone than back at Amity. He was so much more relaxed and comfortable than he'd been in Amity for a long time. Now that he thought about it, Tucker and Sam did too. Just like Danny they had been unusually calm about their situation.

Whatever Danny was hiding Jack was willing to bet Tucker and Sam knew very well what it was. They had too. He had been pulling away from his family and closer to Tucker and Sam. Jack knew it would be useless to ask them for any input on Danny as they'd most likely just cover for him and Jack respected that his son had such loyal friends, willing to do anything for each other. On the other hand it frustrated him a bit how little Danny trusted them.

Jack sighed, as he got out of bed, careful not to wake Maddie next to him or Lancer in the other bed. He was about to leave the room to go downstairs when something caught his eye. Jack turned and looked at the wall on the other side of the room. It was a poster of a space shuttle on it. He, at first, didn't think much of it, as they were in the _Ghosts of Space _house but what caught his attention was the message written on it. It read,

"_Dear Danny,_

_I remember how much you told us you loved space and we felt bad that Clockwork and we had dumped your Kingly responsibilities on you so quickly. This picture isn't enough to fix it but it's a start and I know that when you come around, you'll do something really special. _

_Love, Mars and Venus"_

Dear Danny? That couldn't be right. Danny couldn't be a King, let alone a Ghost King! The boy was just 15! But who else would the letter be for? Did Mars and Venus know another Danny?

_Phantom._ Jack realized instantly. They had said earlier Phantom spent a lot of time here so it was probably for him. But since when did Phantom have an affinity for space? Granted he and Phantom didn't speak much but Jack would like to think he knew his adversary enough to pinpoint his likes and dislikes and the Ghost Kid had never indicated any significant interest in outer space.

Maybe he just hadn't paid close enough attention to the Ghost Kid because there was no other Danny he knew besides his son and Phantom.

It hit Jack like a ton of bricks. _Phantom. Kingly responsibilities. _Phantom was the King. He was the King of the Ghost Zone. Probably since he saved Amity from the second massive Ghost invasion. Jack was extremely glad he had reached the conclusion that Phantom was good because the last thing he wanted to do was face an angry King, let alone and angry Phantom King.

"Whatcha looking at sweetie?" Came Maddies' voice from behind him.

"Nothing important." Jack replied turning around. He wasn't sure, but there was something in his head that told him not to share his discovery with his wife.

LINEBREAK

Death's door flung open with huge force, allowing Danny out who preceded to slam it shut again and rest his back against it, holding it closed. Not a moment later a huge 'crack' and 'thump' was heard and the door puffed out a bit from the force of the impact.

"Damnit Phantom! You're buying me a new coffee table!" Death's angry voice came from inside.

"I have a tab at the Hardware by now so okay. Besides it was your fault! You threw it!" Danny replied back, pushing himself off the door.

"You knew it was going to happen when you brought up Constance! You know how I get with her." Death replied as the door opened, revealing the cloaked figure.

"I only did it because you keep teasing me about-" Danny started.

"The soon-to-be Mrs. Phantom." Death interrupted with a smirk.

"She isn't even my girlfriend." Danny muttered angrily. If this wasn't part of their weekly chats it was every other week.

"Not yet." Death said with a smirk. He continued before Phantom could reply. "Look it's getting late or as late as it can get at six o'clock. You better get back so you can take your humans to Princess Dora's." Death told him.

"Fine. I'll let it go for now but this isn't over. See you next week." Danny grumbled as he shook Death's hand.

"Damn straight it isn't over you owe me a coffee table. Now get going before I make a visit." Death smirked as Phantom flew away faster.

He loved messing with the young halfa. It was their thing. Like how Phantom and Clockwork's thing was Clockwork teaching and Phantom pretending to not be interested, even though everyone knew he was eager to learn more. Or how Phantom and Mars' thing was story telling. His and Phantom's thing was acting like jerks to each other even when they were pretty close.

"Phantom, what did you get yourself into this time." Death muttered, referring to getting lost in the Zone with humans, before he went back inside his lair.

LINEBREAK

Danny phased back into Mars and Venus' house silently and landed on the ground. He looked all around the room and thought it was safe so he transformed back into Fenton and sat on the empty couch. Maybe I'll give them a few more minutes, Danny thought, they need more sleep than I do.

"Danny-boy! I didn't think you'd be up so early." Jack's voice came from the stairway. Danny turned to see his father walking down the stairs.

"Morning dad. I thought we could leave early today but maybe a while longer of sleep will do everyone good." Danny replied.

"Maybe it will. Hey Danny?" Jack started hesitantly.

"Yeah, dad?" Danny asked, ushering him to continue.

"I just wanted to tell you, maybe I will keep an open mind about Ghosts. I think you're onto something that they're not all evil. And I'm sorry I blather on and on about it to you." Jack said, looking at the floor in disappointment.

What he really wanted to ask was how long his son had been Danny Phantom.

**CLIFFHANGER! **

**THE IDEA FOR PHANTOM CITY WAS GIVEN TO ME BY Chaos Infinity-X. THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR YOUR IDEAS  
**

**SO I WASN'T PLANNING ON UPDATING NOW, BUT I FIGURED IN THE SPIRIT OF THE HOLLIDAYS WHY NOT? **

**I'LL START ON CHAPTER FIVE SOON AND DON'T FORGET TO VOTE FOR THE PAIRING ON MY PROFILE!**

**DON'T THINK JUST BECAUSE IT'S CHRISTMAS YOU CAN'T REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Phantom Exhibit

THE PHANTOM'S REALM

CHAPTER FIVE: THE PHANTOM EXHIBIT

Jack stood there, trying to gather his thoughts.

Phantom phased into the room, rings went up and down his body and then his son was standing in the same spot Phantom was.

Now it all made sense. Danny_ Fenton _was Danny _Phantom. _How could he have not seen it before? It explains so much! Why Danny was leaving in the middle of his classes. Why Danny was coming home with mysterious injuries. Why Danny was missing curfew. Why Danny had stuck up for Ghosts against Maddie earlier. Why Phantom wasn't like other Ghosts.

_Phantom._ Danny was Phantom. Phantom was Danny. His son was Phantom. Phantom was his son. He had been hunting his son! What kind of horrible father does that? In his defense, however, he didn't know. If he had known he never would have hurt a single hair on Phantom's head. Not if it was Danny. Why hadn't the boy just come clean in the first place? Now that he thought about it, it was pretty obvious why Danny didn't tell them. It was because he didn't feel safe! Danny didn't feel safe in his own house, around his own family. That hurt. A lot.

After making his newfound discovery, Jack couldn't help but be incredibly proud at his son, the superhero. He had to chuckle that all this time Danny was following in the family business and nobody even knew it!

"Dad, you okay? You've been sitting there staring at the wall for fifteen minutes now." Danny said, interrupting his thoughts.

"Huh? What? Oh yea Danny-boy I'm great. Never been better." Jack said after processing what Danny said.

And he meant it too. He couldn't be happier. He knew his son's problem and he knew it wasn't anything bad like being in a gang things that the Manson's had suggested. Jack was overwhelmed with pride for his son. His boy had been risking his neck for the town everyday, asking for nothing in return even when a lot of people wanted him gone or believed him evil.

Jack knew that from here on out, he was going to be a lot more lenient on Danny and he wasn't just going to go about shooting random Ghosts anymore and certainly not Phantom. From now on, Jack Fenton would be doing things differently. Starting with apologizing to 'Phantom' when they got back to Amity.

LINEBREAK

Danny watched his father with a critical eye. He had been spaced out since he came down the stairs this morning. It couldn't be anything too drastic because the whole class was waking up and none of them seemed out of the ordinary as far as he could tell.

Oh well, he would just have to be patient and hope he could figure out what his father was thinking because it was obvious Jack wasn't going to give much away right now.

/20 MINUTES LATER/

Everybody was now awake and sitting in the living room waiting for Danny's okay to depart. They were in the same seats as yesterday except Mars, Venus and Danny who were standing in the center of the room.

"Promise you'll be careful?" Venus asked, concerned.

"Always. Besides, Clockwork is watching over me. I'll be fine." Danny reminded, whispering the last part to Mars and Venus.

The elder Ghosts smiled and nodded.

"Well we better get going. Come on guys, it's time to leave." Danny said as he, Tucker and Sam stood by the door.

Everyone nodded and they began leaving the Station while being watched over by Danny.

"Come on, we have to take up the lead again. Thanks for everything!" Danny said, the last part being meant for Mars and Venus.

With that the Trio were the last to exit the house and they quickly found the front of their class, allowing Danny to speak.

"Okay guys, lets get moving. We should be able to get to Dora's by the afternoon." Danny said, as he took the lead again.

Tucker and Sam assumed their positions on either side of him as they walked in sync. The others quickly followed after, not wanting to be left behind.

They had been walking for an hour and a half so it was about 8:30 in the morning now and Danny was growing nervous as they were passing the museum soon. The museum came into Danny's view before it did anyone else's. It was a while to the right side of everyone but despite the distance still looked pretty big.

Danny sighed. He was mentally begging Clockwork to be watching over him right about now to keep them away from the museum.

LINEBREAK

Kitty and Ember were flying through the skies of the Ghost Zone together, looking around when something caught Kitty's eye.

"Is than Phantom down there?" She asked, halting her flight and causing Ember to mimic her.

"Where?" Asked the rock star Ghost.

"Down there." Kitty responded, pointing a considerable amount of distance in front of them.

Ember strained her apple green eyes to look into the distance and he saw Phantom, in his human form, walking next to the Goth Girl and Techno Boy he was always with.

"Yeah, yeah it is. Why is he walking around and not flying like the little annoying rocket he is?" Ember asked back.

"Take another look." Kitty said, as she noticed the group behind them. Ember noticed them on her second look also, and realized why Phantom was walking.

"Let's go ask what's going on." Ember suggested, starting to fly again.

"Fine, but we have to be invisible. Phantom will surely get back at us for making this worse." Kitty reasoned as she flew after Ember.

The duo turned invisible and flew up the to group, still unnoticed but Danny seemed a little more alert.

"Phantom. Can you hear me?" Kitty whispered as low as she could, hoping Danny's super-hearing would pick it up.

Danny's eyes opened more and he looked around, recognizing the voice but not seeing her nearby. So he just settled for nodding, hoping he didn't look like an idiot.

"It's okay, we're invisible. What's going on?" Kitty whispered again. Ember was being unusually silent in the classes' presence.

Danny looked confused. We? Who else was here? It was either Johnny or Ember and either would be happy to make life harder for him, despite their friendship. But at least Ember was pretty-

"Danny, look! The museum!" Paulina shouted, interrupting Danny's thoughts. Danny internally groaned along with Tucker and Sam.

The rest of the class cheered, wanting to see what it said about Phantom. Even Maddie was itching to read about Ghosts. Jack wanted a chance to talk with his son, feeling guilty about chickening out on his last attempt to tell Danny he knew.

"Fine. We can go see the museum." Danny said, halfheartedly. He watched as the class ran to the museum, which was much closer now.

"Danny! What are you doing?" Sam asked angrily. She thought he was trying to stay AWAY from the museum.

"I'll explain later, just go with them to make sure nothing gets too revealed. I'll catch up." Danny said. Reluctantly, Tucker and Sam followed the class, leaving Danny behind.

"Okay Kitty, you can come out now." Danny said into the air.

He watched as Kitty became visible in her biker-chick outfit and Ember next to her. He looked at them both, more Ember, carefully to try and determine their purpose for visiting.

They were both dressed in casual clothes, Kitty in her red vest and dress with her black undershirt and her green hair in the same style. Ember was wearing a black T-shirt that was a little too small for her, showing some cleavage and her usual black pants.

Now that he was sure they weren't here to cause trouble for him or deliver bad news he relaxed and looked at Ember's chest- shirt. He looked at Ember's _shirt _again. The insignia on the chest of Ember's shirt defiantly confused him. It was his.

"Why does you're T-shirt have me emblem on it?" Danny asked, with a slight chuckle. He knew some Ghosts wore his symbol as a sign of 'worship' or whatever, but he never really expected _the _Ember McLain would be one for it.

Ember looked down and silently cursed when she realized it was true, that her T-shit did have his logo on the chest. She blushed in embarrassment as she covered it with her hand and started mumbling about how he should have called ahead so she could have dressed properly.

"Come on, Em it's not a bad thing. Lot's of Ghosts do it." Kitty tried to cheer her best friend up.

"Oh really?" Ember asked sarcastically, her arms crossed in an attempt to cover the insignia.

"Yeah I even have on Danny Phantom earrings-" Kitty paused "That I borrowed from you." She added hesitantly. Ember closed her eyes and ducked her head, avoiding Danny and Kitty's gazes.

"If it makes you feel any better, this is the shirt you signed for me." Danny said, turning around. Sure enough, in Ghostly green ink so only Ghosts could read it, was Ember's signature.

"Isn't that cute? Not even dating yet and your sense of style wore off on each other." Kitty said with a giggle.

Ember instantly covered Kitty's mouth and the ground suddenly became the most interesting thing ever to Danny.

"What are you guys doing here again?" Danny asked, trying to forget the last few minutes.

"Don't know. We were flying and we saw you and you're humans walkin' around. We got curious." Ember replied, grateful for the change in conversation.

"Yeah. My teacher though it would be 'educational' to take a field trip into the Ghost Zone where neither he nor my parents, the chaperones, have ever been. Something screwed with the Speeder's systems and we went down. Guess who has to take everyone back to Amity?" Danny replied, his head turning to the museum.

"Well that just sucks." Ember said bluntly.

"What she means is, is there any way we can help?" Kitty corrected, trying to be more polite. Danny smiled.

"No, I don't think so. I wouldn't want to give you that much work anyway." Danny commented.

Ember chuckled a bit, knowing that was a reference to the fact that Phantom knew all-too well that Ember hated work.

"You sure? It doesn't sound like an easy situation?" Kitty asked, trying to be sympathetic.

"All I have to do is get to Dora's kingdom and get her help in getting to the Far Frozen to meet with Frostbite to get the Infi-Map so we can get home. As long as nothing, or _nobody, _gets in the way I'm sure it'll be fine." Danny explained.

"That's a good plan but why stop at the museum?" Ember asked, confused. Danny's eyes widened.

"I didn't want them in there at all but we were passing right by it. I wasn't going to let them go in incase they saw the information on me in there but you called and I needed privacy for that." Danny replied, looking worriedly at the green building.

"_Aww! He'd give his secret for her on that quick of notice!" _Kitty thought adorably and had to use all her self-control not to say this out loud.

"Where have you been so far? This couldn't have been your first stop." Kitty said instead.

"No I had us stay at Mars and Venus' Station for the night last night." Danny responded. The girls nodded in understanding.

"So what were you flying around for anyway? It's not like you to go out for the hell of it." Danny asked, the second part directed at Kitty.

"We were just taking in the sights. There's more to the Zone than 'enemy homes' 'floating doors' and Phantom City, you know?" Ember asked sarcastically, but everyone knew she was kidding around.

"With these people, Phantom City is the last place I want to be. No matter how comfy my room sounds." Danny moped. He missed his Phantom-styled headboard and extra strong (and comfy) Ecto-green sheets on his bed.

"Don't you and your friends have that portal in your palace synced with your heads or something?" Kitty asked.

In Danny's palace in the center of Phantom City, there was a room with a Ghost Portal that opened a gateway between The Portal room in the Palace and anywhere on Earth to be set with a dial. Team Phantom (Danny, Tucker, Sam, Jazz and Danielle) had synced it with their minds so they could create portals by themselves, so long as one end was someplace on Earth and the other was the Portal room.

"But I can't make one from just anywhere in the Ghost Zone. It has to be in the Portal room to somewhere on Earth." Danny explained sadly.

"Who's bright idea was that?" Ember asked expectantly, despite knowing the answer.

"Technus." Scowled the halfa and Ghost rocker in unison.

The 3 all let small smiled appear on their faces, enjoying the moment.

"Don't you think you should be in there, stopping something from being discovered?" Kitty asked suddenly. Danny waved his hand dismissively.

"Tucker and Sam are there. Besides this is the first time in a week I've seen 2 of my awesome friends." Danny said with a grin.

It was true. Danny hadn't seen Ember, Kitty, Johnny or his Shadow in just about a week. The last time they hung out was Monday when Johnny and Shadow managed to get on Cheryl's bad side and she locked them in Lunch Lady's freezer so they spent half of Monday trying to get them out and spent the rest of Monday thawing them out.

"For the record, Cheryl didn't do that because she was mad at them she just wanted a chance to flirt more with Phantom." Ember stated as if it were obvious, her eyes glowing a bit.

"Jealous?" Kitty asked with a smirk. Ember instantly regretted bringing that up.

"Don't worry about it. She's like the Paulina of the Ghost Zone. She just loves that I'm King not that I'm me." Danny assured with an eye roll.

Since he got the thrown all of his friends, humans ghosts and halfas (Dani) alike, had become protective of him. They made sure he knew which girls liked him for him, for his Kingly status in the Zone or his Superhero status in Amity. He wasn't stupid though. He knew very well which people and Ghosts were good.

For example: Paulina = bad. Sam = good. Spectra = bad. Ember = good. Star = bad. Kitty = good.

And that was what he pretty much had to know.

"Someone's catching on. Very good, young Phantom." A new voice said. The friends turned to see Vortex and Nocturne approaching.

Danny instinctively took a fighting stance in front of Ember and Kitty, despite knowing they could take care of themselves. They didn't mind though; they both found it cute how protective he was of his friends.

"What do you want, cloud head?" Danny asked Vortex, who had spoken earlier.

"Well I came to deliver news when I heard you were in the Zone, but your attitude makes me want to forget it. So tell you what; defeat me and I'll let you in on it." Vortex gambled, floating higher.

"Danny, don't do it. He's baiting you. All your classmates are in there." Kitty reminded.

Before Danny could speak back, Nocturne had swatted them both in the back of their heads with his unusually large arms, knocking both Ghost girls into unconsciousness.

"_Guess not all the Ghosts in the Zone know not to get Phantom mad." _Danny thought to himself.

"If it's a fight you want you got it!" Danny screamed. He didn't hesitate to change into Danny Phantom for a second and smirked as the rings of light rolled over him once more.

Phantom glared at the duo. How dare they interrupt their nice conversation! How dare they threaten him! How dare they knock Ember out!

"Your move, weather brain!" Phantom shouted, powering up his fists with a Ghostly glow.

Vortex made no move to respond and instantly shot a bolt of green lightening at Phantom, who countered it halfway with a bright white Ecto-beam. Vortex took the resulting smoke cloud as a cover and flew through, successfully punching Phantom in his gut. Phantom flew back a bit, but not out by a long shot. Phantom shot forwards, his hands out in front of him and rammed into Vortex's gut and sent them both crashing into the ground.

Vortex used his tail to whack Phantom away before he floated upright again. He gathered more energy and formed a ball of concentrated heat in his hands that turned to flame. He fired the fireball directly at Phantom but Phantom flew above it and replied by powering up more Ecto-blasts in his hands.

Expecting an Ecto-blast, Vortex shot a bolt of lightening to counter but the halfa created a dome of Ecto-energy that managed to hold off the onslaught. Phantom shrunk the dome down to the size of a little ball of Ecto-energy and proceeded to shoot it at the floor in front of the weather Ghost. The small ball created a huge explosion and forced Vortex backwards and onto the ground.

"Now!" He bellowed.

Without warning Nocturne punched Phantom, who had been walking to check on Ember and Kitty, in the back and sent him flying into the wall of the museum. Sadly for Phantom he had attracted an audience that included his classmates.

"Phantom you're so cool!" Dash cried out.

"Will you marry me?" Paulina swooned.

"You okay?" Tucker asked.

"Who?" Sam questioned.

"In order. Thanks? No. Yes. Vortex and Nocturne." Phantom replied, before flying top speed back to the scene of the fight.

He wasn't even there when he shot Nocturne in the chest with an Ecto-blast and sent him crashing into Vortex. While they were having a hard time getting up, Phantom shot both their bodies with Ecto-beams, forcing them apart and onto the ground.

"Okay, okay! We give." Vortex said depressingly. Phantom's eyes glowed neon green.

"What is your information?" Phantom said, wanting to get straight to the point.

"I don't have all the details. All I know is Plasmius is on the verge of another plan and the board feels it's going to be a big one. They want you there by tomorrow." Vortex explained, as he and Nocturne stood up and dusted themselves off.

"What? Tomorrow? I'm in a bit of a predicament here!" Phantom protested, waving his hands back towards the humans.

"Yes. Reaper has told us of your situation and we all respect your Kingship but since all 6 members of the Ghost Council requested you, it is not optional." Vortex informed him before he took his leave, Nocturne following.

Phantom was going to make a move to stop them, but he remembered Ember and Kitty before he moved. He floated quickly to Ember's side and crouched down next to her. He placed one hand on her shoulder and one on her hip and shook her repeatedly.

"Ember. Ember. Ember you have wake up!" Phantom called. "Kitty! Kitty, get up!" He called to her, despite not leaving Ember's side. To Phantom's relief Kitty's eyes fluttered open and her hand went to her injured head.

"I feel like a train hit me." Kitty moaned. Phantom immediately floated over and pulled her into a hug relieved she was okay. Kitty smiled and hugged her friend back for a short moment before he pulled away.

"We have to wake up Ember." Phantom reminded and went back to her side, his face filled with worry.

"Don't worry I got this." Kitty whispered before she continued. "Cheryl just made out with Danny." She casually said as she waked over to Ember.

Ember's eyes instantly opened and they were bright red with fury. She sat straight up and glared around the area as she called,

"Hands off my Phantom you which!"

Kitty had busted out laughing at her friends expense while Phantom was blushing insanely red. Ember only just realized that Cheryl had in fact NOT kissed Phantom and was blushing even worse than him. If that was possible.

Phantom shook himself free of embarrassment and helped Ember to her feet before he pulled her into a hug too, like he had done with Kitty. He was relieved for her safety too but somehow this one wasn't the same as that one. Ember was surprised at first but she hugged back when her mind registered what had happened.

They stood there for what felt like forever (it was only a little under a minute) with Ember's head on Phantom's shoulder and her arms around his neck. Phantom had his arms around Ember's waist and he was smiling to himself about how happy it made him.

He was happy to be able to comfort her and make her happy. To be the one who saved her from everything.

Ember was enjoying the embrace just as much, if not more, than the halfa. It felt nice in Phantom's arms. It had been a while since she felt _safe_, as being a Ghost around a city where Ghost Hunters live is not easy, but she felt that as long as she was there, nothing bad could happen to her. As if she was protected from everything.

There was mixed reactions from everyone.

Kitty was grinning ear-to-ear. She knew that this moment, while it didn't officiate them as a couple, it was a milestone for them. She and Johnny knew Phantom and Ember had a budding romance between the two and had waited forever for something like this to happen. Her best friend would be happy for the rest of her afterlife and she and Johnny would be as close as siblings to Phantom.

Tucker was also happy. He knew for a while Danny had a crush on Ember but he hadn't known the Pop-Diva felt the same way. Now he was almost 100% certain she did and that was great for Danny that he'd managed to find someone who like him for him.

Sam was smiling brightly at the two. She used to have a crush on Danny and vice versa, but they had tried dating for a while before Danny became King and they were too close to be a couple. It was like dating yourself since the trio were so close and she was glad that Danny had found someone else to make him happy because if not her, she was glad it was someone like Ember. Sam had to hand it to the Ghost girl; she really cleaned up her act.

Jack was bursting with excitement! Not only was his son a superhero and a Ghost King but he had a girlfriend too! And a very pretty one at that. Jack knew she was a Ghost but if she made his boy happy, who was he to judge? Besides, he had told Danny he'd give more Ghosts a chance so why not start now?

Maddie watched with a critical eye. She honestly thought Ghosts were emotionless and mindless beings but after watching Phantom fight with fury to check on the Ghost girls, and then pull each of them into a caring embrace she didn't know whether to believe her eyes or her research.

Valerie was confused. According to Phantom certain Ghosts were good and she specifically remembered Ember as one of the bad guys. Had she turned over a new leaf like Phantom had after the mayor incident or had Phantom become evil again? Most likely the 1st one considering he fought the bad ghost 2 days ago.

Dash and most of the class was more entertained than happy or confused. They just saw their hero single-handedly defeat 2 Ghosts and possible get a Ghost girlfriend. Interesting day.

Paulina was bawling. How could the Ghost Boy show affection to someone who wasn't her? They were soul mates! Perfect for each other! She was supposed to be in his arms! Not her!

Phantom and Ember eventually and reluctantly left each other's arms and Phantom spoke.

"Okay, I have to get to the Capitol as soon as I can so I'll see you guys later. Maybe bring Johnny so I'll have 3 people to help." Phantom said with a smirk.

Ember and Kitty smiled and nodded as they flew off with Kitty bugging Ember about their lasting hug.

Phantom turned to face the crowd of Tucker, Sam, Valerie, Dash, Kwan, Paulina, Star, Gary, Sarah, Mikey, Nathan, Michelle, Nancy, Jimmy, Steve, Emma, Hailey, Lancer, Jack and Maddie. He gulped nervously, wondering how to transform back before he could lead them away as Fenton.

"Um, look! It's a Ghost!" Phantom cried in false alarm.

Being citizens of Amity almost all of them fell for it except Tucker and Sam who knew he was going to hide and transform and Jack looked away to humor the halfa.

Phantom rolled his radioactive green eyes and turned invisible to fly away unnoticed. He flew behind a big rock before he became visible again and he summoned the rings of his transformation.

They went up and down his body changing his HAZMAT suit into his baggy red T-shirt with a white stripe across the chest and baggy blue jeans. His hair and eyes went from white and green to black and blue. He was Danny Fenton, class geek, once again.

He slowly walked out from behind the rock he was hiding behind and made his way over to his class.

"What'd I miss?" He asked in fake curiosity.

**AND CHAPTER 5 IS COMPLETED!**

**HOW WAS IT? A BIT OF DANNY/EMBER FLUFF IN IT BECAUSE YES, EMBER WON THE POLL I HAD ON MY PROFILE (THAT IS NOW OFFICIALLY CLOSED, BY THE WAY) AND SHE WON WITH 45% OF THE VOTES. **

**AS YOU'VE NOTICED I'VE ALTERED THE MAIN CHARACTERS AND ADDED EMBER WHO WILL MAKE MORE APPEARENCES. **

**AS ALWAYS REVIEW AND I'LL BE SURE TO UPDATE SOON.**


	6. Chapter 6: What We Learned in the Museum

THE PHANTOM'S REALM

CHAPTER SIX: WHAT WE LEARNED IN THE MUSEUM TODAY

"And then Vortex said that I had to be in Phantom City for a meeting with the Ghost Council. I really didn't want Phantom City to come into play while they were here." Danny said to Tucker and Sam, gesturing to the class walking a good 10 feet behind the Trio.

"We didn't either, dude. Remember we have baggage to keep from everyone too ya know." Tucker replied smiling. Danny and Sam chuckled a bit before Sam continued.

"Yeah, we want to get out of here just as much as you do. We should be home watching for Ghost problems." Sam reminded.

"Do you mean _home _as in Phantom City or _home _as in Amity Park?" Tucker asked confused.

After Phantom City was created, Danny, Tucker, Sam, Jazz and Danielle spent most of their time there rather than Amity. It wasn't because they had to run the Zone, it was because in the Phantom City everyone knew what they did and how hard it was for them and they respected them for that. The Ghosts that called Phantom City 'home' were, for the most part, the weaker ones on the power scale and couldn't cause much harm anyway. Because of this, and Danny's Kingship, they were well known around the Ghost Zone.

Unlike in Amity where they were the nobodies of the town. Where Tucker was viewed as the hopeless romantic Tech geek who couldn't get a date for his life. Where Sam was viewed as the Goth girl who rebelled against anything with color or meat-like and had problems with her crazy parents. Where Danny was viewed as the wimpy kid who got bullied all the time and ran scared at every single Ghost attack and was the leader of their 'Freak Trio'. Even Jazz was starting to be excluded from her circle of friends for spending so much time with them.

"Phantom City. From there we can keep tabs on the Ghost Zone AND Earth." Sam responded.

"Well the Zone was fine before Danny came along so I'd like to think it'd be fine without him now." Tucker tried to reason his statement.

"Besides if anything serious came up Skulker and the other's would definitely come to me." Danny agreed with Tucker confidently.

"You sure about that?" Sam asked skeptically. She knew that, King or not, Skulker of all Ghosts still pursued fighting with Danny.

"Sure. The Ghosts that 'haunt' Amity, even a lot of other places, are just trying to fight me. And even then it's out of habit rather than actually trying to kill me. Skulker said it himself, his favorite part of the hunt is the chase." Danny replied, still confident.

Sam shrugged, still a bit unsure. She knew the Ghosts didn't want to kill or maim him or anything, but she still worried during the fights that he would get hurt badly.

Tucker was another story. Sure he was worried for his friend but Danny had gotten back on his feet within 2 days after a life-threatening fight with the Ghost King Pariah Dark so he knew something would have to be terribly wrong if Danny was showing signs of injury the day after a fight, which he never did. So Tucker had faith that his friend would be okay.

"So when I was fighting Vortex and Nocturne what happened in the museum? Did anyone go into the halfa section?" Danny asked quietly. He had just realized how loud they had been talking and was lucky nobody overheard them.

"Well right after we left you standing there-" Sam started.

"Wait!" Tucker cut her off, talking a whisper-yell. "This would be better to tell you in the form of a flashback." Tucker said randomly as he stared into the distance, his legs walking automatically.

Sam followed automatically, remembering it with Tucker, as Danny looked confused.

"What are we looking at?" Danny questioned as he followed his friends lead and stared into the Zone.

"You ruined it! I was close to remembering it for you. Let's try this again." Tucker said as the 3 friends stared into the distance, together this time, as they legs automatically moved them in sync.

_~FLASHBACK TIME~ _

_Tucker turned around as he watched Sam lead the class into the building and saw his best friend standing across from the familiar figures of Kitty and Ember. Tucker smiled to himself and understood that Danny had let them come to the Museum so he could talk to his Ghost friends without suspicion. _

_Tucker turned to and went inside the building also, deciding to give his friend some privacy. Once inside he saw the class trying to spread out but it was useless since everyone was only interesting in finding information on one Ghost. _

_Danny Phantom._

_Tucker walked up to Sam to see her talking with the Ghost who works at the front desk. _

"_Could you please mark the Halfa section of the Museum as 'closed until further notice' while the humans are here?" He heard Sam ask. _

_The worker, recognizing he and Sam immediately, nodded with a smile and left his position to find a sign. _

_Tucker looked around, hoping everything was as in order as possible with Sam._

_Paulina had just led Star and the other A-List into the Royalty section. It was obvious to Tucker and Sam that if she couldn't find Phantom she would go where she thought she belonged. _

_Tucker decided to follow behind them to make sure that there was no pictures or anything that could jeopardize Danny so he followed behind a considerable distance._

"_Ghost Writer made his lair resemble a library and takes much pride in his collection of books that he hold there." He heard Lancer read aloud to Mikey and Nathan. _

_The two nerds shared glances with each other, showing their confusion. _

"_What's a lair?" Nathan finally asked. Tucker heard Sam give a quick explanation as he continued on his way following the populars. _

"_Hey Maddie! Check this out! Turns out that Crate Ghost goes by 'The Box Ghost' and not the Crate Creep! Who knew?" He heard Mr. Fenton call to his wife who was reading an entry on Skulker. _

"_And that metal Ghost we see fighting with Phantom all the time calls himself 'Skulker'. It says here that he's a hunter who hunts rare and valuable things for his collection. What does he want with Phantom?" Maddie told Jack, her eyes not leaving the pictures included in his biography of Skulker and Phantom. _

_The first was of Skulker shooting rockets from the rocket launcher on his arm but Phantom was blocking with an Ecto-dome. The second was of Skulker shielding his face with his arms as Phantom roared with laughter in the background, a photo of a Purple-back Gorilla in his hands. The third was of Skulker and Phantom grinning at each other and sharing a fist bump in front of the museum in Amity. _

_Tucker smiled at the last one. That was when Skulker came to Danny, of all people, for help on finding his missing bazooka. They had found out that Youngblood took it for a laugh and Jazz had taken that picture after Danny and Skulker teamed up and got revenge on Youngblood by giving his parrot to the Natural History Museum. _

_He continued on his way to the Royalty Exhibit. Once there he saw the familiar biographies any Ghost who had power. King, Queens, Princesses and the Ghost Council Members were in this room and he was internally grateful they had a different room on the 3__rd__ Floor for the Royal Family that consisted of Danny, Tucker, Sam, Jazz and Danielle but Ember, Kitty and Johnny were mentioned due to their close relationships with Danny. _

_Paulina and Star were pointing out Dora's 'horrible fashion sense' while Dash, Kwan and Gary was looking at the picture of Phantom holding Pariah's sarcophagus shut. _

_Who took that picture? Tucker wondered to himself. Danny told him that only he and Pariah had been in this room and everyone was fighting outside but Vlad locked the sarcophagus at the last… Vlad! Figures he'd help at the last possible second, letting Danny do all the work. _

"_Hey guys! You might want to see this!" Sarah's voice echoed throughout the pretty much empty museum. _

_The A-List in the room followed her voice towards the end of the large room as well as the entire class who had flocked to see what Sarah was shouting about. Tucker and Sam glanced nervously at each other, knowing that one of their many secrets was going to be revealed about now. _

_Tucker and Sam followed behind everyone and when they reached the group of people staring intently at the painting they sighed. There was no hiding this one now. _

_The painting was Phantom's ceremony where he became Ghost King. _

_The room was the main room in Clockwork's tower. There was a small alter where the 3 staff-holding Ghosts stood that was decorated in green carpet. The area behind them was empty except for 3 specters and a large monitor switched off. There was an isle where a familiar Ghost was kneeling on the green carpet that extended out of the room and directly under a chandelier that glowed with an ominous Ghostly green light. The stand on the far side of the room was large, just under the black-framed window above it and much bigger then the random gear glowing beside it. _

_Behind the kneeling Ghost was a much larger audience in rows of seats split down the middle leaving the large doors wide open. _

_(Basically a courtroom decorated Ghost Zone-style and placed in Clockwork's Tower without the Judges stand)_

_In the painting Phantom was down on one knee, kneeling before Clockwork, in his adult form and Time Staff in his hand, Death with his Scythe in hand and Mars with his Sun Staff in hand. All 3 elder Ghost's had smiles on their faces as they looked out at the halfa. Clockwork was in the middle with Death to his left and Mars to his right, all staff's being held in their left hands. _

_Behind the 3 elder Ghosts stood Frostbite with the Crown of Fire in his hands, Dora with the Ring of Rage in her palm and Venus with the Ghost Law Book in her hands. They were all preparing to give them to their new King. _

_In the V.I.P. section which was on the side past Phantom, was a bunch of seats set up like bleachers with 5 rows of seats, each row seating at least 4 people. Tucker, Sam, Jazz, Danielle sat in the first row while Ember, Johnny, Kitty and Shadow sat in the second row of seats. Skulker, Technus, Bonnie and Clyde sat in row three with The Box Ghost, Ghost Writer, Pandora and Poindexter in the fourth. Finally in the fifth sat Youngblood, Desiree, Kelmper and surprisingly Vlad Plasmius managed to weasel in. Figures. _

_Every Ghost in the picture, even Clockwork, had smiles or grins on their faces. Except for Plasmius. But we all know he doesn't count because he's just bitter he can't be King instead. _

_Luckily everyone was so focused on Phantom and the Council that they didn't notice the first row full of humans. Then all whispering stopped the room was dead silent. How could they not have seen this coming?_

_Now Maddie felt a little bad. If she had actually caught Phantom then it would have upset the entire Zone. And without Phantom to set it right this time she didn't want to think of the following events. Maybe she would stop trying to catch Phantom to save herself and the city from a Zone full of angry Ghosts. As much as she hated to admit it, she and Jack didn't catch as many Ghosts as Phantom had. In the usual 6 or 7 Ghost attacks per week (she had no idea how much ACTUALLY happened) Phantom got most, if not all, before she and Jack could even get there. _

_Valerie was beyond words. She had been hunting a King, and a good one from the looks of it. She could have gotten in serious trouble with the other Ghosts. Before she wouldn't care but after she and Phantom called a truce, she saw that not all Ghosts were evil. Or at least that Phantom wasn't. If she had actually harmed the Ghost Boy she could have been in trouble with these other Ghosts who looked just as strong, if not more so, than Phantom. And probably nowhere near as even-tempered. She had to apologize to Phantom as soon as Fenton and his Freak Trio got them back to Amity Park. _

_Lancer was in awe. Phantom, the Ghost who saved the town more than once, the Ghost who risked his life er- afterlife for Amity Park's citizen's safety on a daily basis, the Ghost boy who seemed so Ghostly and yet so human, was the King of the Ghost Zone. He was a bit nervous now. What if one day he had enough? If he was sick of getting disrespected, shot at and thrown into buildings? The boy could tell the Ghosts to overrun the town. Lancer was suddenly feeling very supportive of the young Phantom. _

_Jack was trying to contain himself. He felt an overwhelming sense of pride for his son. His son, the superhero. Danny, his boy, was the King of the Ghost Zone. By the looks of things a darn good one! Every Ghost in the painting, even ones he recognized as regular attackers of Amity, were beaming at the halfa who kneeled in the middle of the room. Now the note in Mars and Venus' home made sense, Jack thought. His son was a superhero and a King, and Jack had some major apologizing to do to both Danny and Phantom. Or maybe just one of them if he could work up the courage to tell Danny he knew of his identity. _

_Dash was excited. His hero was not only a hero but also a King! When he and Phantom became friends he'd have a whole Zone of people who were jealous of him being friends with Phantom. He'd have a whole Zone of people to stick their heads in toilets! He and Phantom could even lock Fenton and his freak heard in that animal guy's place Fenton was complaining about. _

_Saying Paulina was 'excited' was so big of an understatement, it would be like saying Jack Fenton was only SORT OF interested in Ghosts or SORT OF liked fudge. Paulina was practically bouncing off walls. She had always known she was destined to be Royalty and that she was destined to be with Danny Phantom. This made the situation perfect! She was knocking off two birds with one stone! The net time she was Phantom she was asking for marriage, no doubt about it! The sooner she became a Queen the better. _

_Mikey stared at the picture in awe. This was about as close to Royalty as he was going to get, as his father was a plumber (no disrespect to any plumbers out there! If this offends you just think of Mario. Better?) and his mother did nothing but fuss over his sister. He mentally checked 'meet Royalty' off his bucket list because, even though Phantom wasn't alive, they had still met. Close enough for him. _

_Star was doing okay. Mostly because, despite she had a crush on Phantom, Paulina was gaga over him so she wasn't too into Phantom. She was more of a Danny Phazer fan. She had read every one of his stories and had a subscription to Jr. Writers Magazine, where all new writers in Amity get their start, just for Phazer's stories. _

_And the other kids were there too. _

_Slowly but surely, they made their way back into the main room. Being the teacher, Mr. Lancer tried to get something out of his students. This trip was supposed to be educational, after all._

"_So what did we learn today, class?" Lancer asked after everyone was gathered together. Seeing nobody said anything, he decided to start._

"_Not to take cars for granted. This is the most exercise I've gotten since spirit week." Lancer confessed. That seemed to get the ball rolling. _

"_Phantom's cooler than we though." Dash started._

"_I'm going to be a Queen someday!" Paulina gushed. _

"_Ghosts are just as advanced as humans." Kwan stated. _

"_Phantom can look almost as adorable as Danny Phazer." Star said dreamily. _

"_There's a Ghost that's known as the Spirit of Sports! Even football!" Gary exclaimed, pointing to the section where said Ghost was._

"_If I were to dye, I'd have more fun with Phantom than on this trip." Sarah said honestly. _

"_The Ghost Zone is cold." Jimmy said, with Steve, Emma and Hailey nodding. Guess that was what all 4 of them learned._

"_If this trip lasts long enough I can complete my bucket list 4 years ahead of schedule." Mikey replied._

"_The Ghost Zone is bigger than I thought." Michelle said after thinking for a bit._

"_Fenton's freakier than I thought." Nancy said, glancing around making sure Danny didn't hear._

"_Valerie's prettier when she thinks no one's watching." Nathan said without thinking._

"_What?" Everyone said at once in a confused manner._

"_What?" Nathan repeated, acting clueless too. It seemed to work because Valerie went next._

"_Phantom was not trying to destroy the town. I'm pretty sure if he was he'd have done it by now anyway. And I'm locking my doors when we get back home." Valerie said, muttering the last part to her but everyone heard it anyway._

"_Not all Ghosts, or Phantom at least, are evil." Maddie said, depressed she was wrong._

"_The Crate Creep apparently goes by 'Box Ghost.'" Jack boomed proudly._

_When nobody else said anything, Lancer turned to Tucker and Sam._

"_What about you too, Mrs. Manson and Mr. Foley?" Lancer questioned. _

"_Gothica learned that she has more of a manly body than her freaky boyfriend." Paulina taunted, referring to Danny._

"_Actually I learned that even in a life-or-death situation Paulina can still be a stuck-up, snobby,-" Sam started. _

"_How about you, Mr. Foley?" Lancer said, cutting off Mrs. Manson's rant._

"_Your class isn't any more fun even in an alternate world." Tucker mumbled aggravated._

_They thought he was angry at being stuck in the Zone. He was really angry he was stuck in the Zone __**with them. **_

"_How about you, Mr. Fenton?" Lancer continued, not letting Mr. Foley's comment bother him. He got no response. _

"_Where is Mr.-" Lancer started before he was cut off by a familiar voice coming from outside. _

"_If you want a fight, I'll give you a fight!" Shouted a familiar echo-y voice from outside the museum. _

_The class rushed outside to see Phantom in a fight with Vortex and Nocturne with two unconscious Ghosts nearby. _

_~FLASHBACK TIME OVER ~ _

"And you know the rest from that point, my friend." Tucker finished up.

"So why are we looking into the sky?" Danny asked, focusing on the pathway ahead again.

"Dramatic effect." Tucker said with a shrug as the 3 continued leading their class.

"So where are we heading now? I heard Vortex say you were needed in Phantom City." Sam questioned.

"Well it'd be pointless to change course and go north to Phantom City when we're only 3 hours from Dora's castle. If we get there then we can get a lift to Phantom City for the conference." Danny explained.

"What about them?" Sam asked, jabbing her thumb back at the class that was a few paces behind.

"They'll have to come but we keep them out of everything but the main room at the Palace. We don't need them learning anything more than they already do. Besides we can't get from Dora's to Frostbite's to the Portal and then get away from everyone quick enough to get back to the Capitol by tomorrow in time for the meeting. After this my parents won't let me out of their sight." Danny told them his thoughts.

Both friends nodded their agreement. If their parents were hear they'd be flipping out that their kids knew their way around the Ghost Zone. Well Sam's more so for hanging around Danny.

"For now let's just head to Dora's. Besides Frostbite is on the council so he'll be there tomorrow too, we can ask him for help then." Danny suggested. His friends nodded.

So the Ghost Boy, Techno-Geek and Goth Girl walked on in front of their clueless and naïve classmates, overweight teacher, close-minded Mrs. Fenton and enthusiastic Mr. Fenton, leading them all to Princess Dora's Kingdom.

**Another chapter done! I still own nothing!**

**So, how was this one? Not much fluff like the last chapter but Ember will return, as well as Kitty with Johnny and some new peoples and another human Danny and his friends feel close too will be mentioned. Hint; it's a human woman that does not attend Casper High. Firs person that guesses it right will get a can of Pepsi, a turtle named Larry and a free ticket to nothing.**

**Next chapter Danny and his class will arrive at Dora's Kingdom and hopefully lunch along with a ride to Phantom City for Danny's important conference where we'll learn more about the Trio's secret lives in the Ghost Zone and about their relationships with people outside of each other and Jazz. And Jazz is not the new person. Now a quick recap for anyone lost. **

**Royal Family: Danny, Danielle, Jazz, Tucker and Sam**

**Titles:**

**King Daniel Fenton/Phantom/Phazer of Amity and The Ghost Zone**

**Princess Danielle Phantom of The Ghost Zone**

**Princess Jasmine Fenton of Amity and The Ghost Zone**

**Grand Duchess Samantha Manson of Amity and The Ghost Zone**

**Grand Duke Tucker Foley of Amity and The Ghost Zone**

**(More will be added as more gets revealed)**

**Ghost Council: Clockwork, Death, Mars, Venus, Dora and Frostbite**

**If you have time, check out my crossover story 'Wizards in Phantom City' because practically nobody checks the crossover section for Wizards of Waverly Place and Danny Phantom. I give credit where credit is due, and credits go to Chaos-Infinity X for supplying the official titles for Team Phantom. Don't forget to review your opinions!**

**Until next time! TheIceRaven, out!**


	7. Chapter 7: Helping Sir Phantom

THE PHANTOM'S REALM

CHAPTER SEVEN: HELPING SIR PHANTOM

"Okay guys, Dora's Kingdom is coming up soon and I don't want any of you shooting at her." Danny instructed. He watched as his parents nodded and he watched Valerie involuntarily nod also.

"When we get there we should be able to eat lunch and then get help getting to where we need to be." Danny continued. He watched everyone nod in agreement.

"Alright lets go then." Danny said with a smile. He, Tucker and Sam took the lead of the group again and continued walking.

"Are we there yet?" Sarah whined.

"No." Danny answered patiently.

"How about now?" Star followed.

"No." Tucker replied, a little annoyed.

"Are we there now?" Paulina asked, sighing dramatically.

"No!" Sam snapped. "And we aren't there yet now. Or now. Or now!" She continued. "We would get there sooner if we could concentrate on where we're going rather than answering your stupid questions! It's pretty obvious we aren't there yet." Sam ranted on to Paulina.

Most of the group murmured in agreement, getting sick of the Latina girls whining.

"Well if you were cooler and less freaky I wouldn't have a problem with following you." Paulina snapped back.

"For the love of Clockwork." Danny muttered before speaking louder. "We're not getting anywhere by throwing petty insults at each other, guys! Sam, if you thought Paulina wouldn't act just like back at school that's your problem because you should have known better. Paulina, your whining isn't helping anyone. Everyone is sick of the groaning and moaning. It is pretty obvious that we are not where we're going yet. So both of you knock it off before it gets any worse for everybody." Danny scolded.

Everyone nodded in agreement, sick of Paulina's complaining and Sam's yelling. The authority in his voice took most back, as nobody except Tucker and Sam had heard him speak like that as Fenton. Jack wasn't too surprised. If he closed his eyes he would swear up and down he heard Phantom speaking those words. Hell, he could even picture Danny with white hair and green eyes just looking at him. Jack knew he had to talk to his son soon. Maybe this 'Dora' Ghosts place would be a good place to tell Danny he saw the transformation.

Lancer was among the most shocked. The 'problem' child of his class was not only leading them all safely home but had spoken out against Paulina. Nobody did that! Except Samantha, but that was to be expected from couples. He, however, had never seen any authority in Danny Fenton what so ever.

Paulina was fuming. She was supposed to have all the attention on herself. Not Fenton and his Freak herd. Then Fenton, of all people, has the nerve to scold her, as if she were some child! Fenton should learn his place because he shouldn't even be talking to someone like her!

"Come on, Dora's Kingdom isn't too far up ahead." Danny reminded as they kept on walking.

About half an hour later, at twelve o'clock noon, they had closed in on the Kingdom.

Danny saw the familiar castle and walls ahead and noticed they had added a wooden door to their decor. Must have been very new considering he had been there sometime last week and it wasn't there yet. Although he remembered Dora saying something about wanting to get back the 'medieval' feel for the place because she felt it didn't feel as medieval as when time stood still. He had to agree, since time started moving it felt less and less like the standard castle from medieval times and more like a present day residence. Guess Dora would rather have the first one. She made a good call though, the wooden door than was probably a draw-bridge, or at least looked a lot like one, definitely helped get the medieval feeling back.

Danny led his friends, continuing their approach. He noticed the front wall of the castle had new banners. The ones there last, with matching swords pointing to the sky, were replaced. The one on the right of the wooden door had a picture of Dora's amulet on it with the princess' face in the center, most likely trying to mimic most Ghosts now-a-day who marked their lairs with a symbol of some kind. The one the left of the wooden door was his DP insignia. He mentally both smiled and sighed. It felt good to be recognized and respected but not worshiped over. Danny pushed those thought away. Dora wasn't worshiping him; she was probably putting that up as a show of gratitude since he had saved her Kingdom twice.

Besides a lot of Ghosts had his insignia somewhere like on T-shirts or somewhere on their lair. Some Ghosts had DP styled earrings. Even creepier was the infamous DP Toilet Paper that Tucker made as a joke, referencing his dad's 'Toilet Paper; Fenton ply' but it had somehow become an actual thing. Danny, Tucker, Sam, Jazz and even Danielle swore never to speak of it again and they recalled as much as they could. Danny was only about 4 seconds away from making those things illegal in the Ghost Zone.

Danny easily recognized the guards that stood before the large wooden door. They were taller than Danny was, not by a lot but enough for it to be noticeable. They each had green skin and wore suits of armor on that went with the grey walls behind them. The one on the right was Sir Martin Excaliver the 3rd, the Royal adviser to Princess Dora and 4th in command, in charge of most Royal duties for the Princess herself. The one on the left was Phil. He stays at the Kingdom too.

Suddenly the wooden door opened, but it lowered down, like a drawbridge. Dora was really trying to lessen the modernization of her city. Once open Danny, Tucker and Sam saw the familiar figure of Princess Dora standing in the doorway wearing her pale blue gown and matching tiara and her blonde hair tied into a ponytail. Her red eyes looked out with fondness at Danny, Tucker and Sam.

"Sir Phantom! Over here!" Dora's voice called, waving Danny over.

Danny walked faster than he should have in front of his class to get to Dora before they made it over.

"Dora, I'm sorry if it's an inconvenience but could you possibly help us get to Phantom City by tomorrow?" Danny asked once he was close enough for her to hear.

"Well first, let's start with me saying it's good to see you too." Dora said, before she have him a gentle hug. Danny smiled a little as he hugged her back, knowing that her Kingdom could get pretty boring when he wasn't around.

"Sorry, I'm just a little on edge with them being here and I want them out as soon as possible. It's great to see you, Princes Dora." Danny said letting her go and watching her step back a few steps.

"It's no inconvenience at all, Sir Phantom. You know we'd drop pretty much everything for one of your visits anyway. We'll even have a feast for you and your humans while you're here." Dora said, clapping her hands together excitedly.

"Dora, you know that's not really necessary." Danny replied honestly. He felt bad enough showing up at her doorstep unannounced and asking for a favor already, he couldn't ask her to feed his entire class too.

"Tell me, when was the last time you ate anything?" Dora asked, raising an eyebrow. She knew he had a hectic schedule and got around 4 or 5 hours of sleep at night but it was another thing to eat every other day. Sure Ghosts could go longer without food but he was still half human.

"I had dinner Friday and coffee earlier at Death's. Everyone else ate around lunchtime yesterday." Danny told her. He didn't need to eat as often as humans since he was half Ghost and he wasn't even hungry yesterday.

"Sir Phantom you may be a half Ghost but you're still half human. You need to eat everyday." Dora said with an eye roll. It almost felt like she was talking to a toddler sometimes.

"No I don't. I wasn't even hungry yesterday and I was planning on eating something in the Capitol where I'm needed anyway. Ghosts only need to eat, like what, twice a week depending on what it is?" Danny countered.

Dora sighed. She loved the King like he was her own brother, since he was a better one than her own, but he could be so stubborn sometimes.

"I'll hear none of it and you know I won't. You and your friends will have lunch her with me in the dining room." Dora insisted.

"Fine. But can you help us get to the Capitol after lunch?" Danny gave in. Besides maybe he was a little hungry. Dora nodded with a huge grin on her face and turned back to enter her castle.

Dora knew he could have just ordered her not to feed him and his class but he wouldn't do that. He was too nice. Sir Phantom wouldn't even order Skulker to stop hunting him. That was why he was such a good King, because he cared, genuinely cared, about others happiness.

"Come on guys. We'll have lunch here and then we'll be on our way." Danny said, waving his arm in a gesture for his class to follow him.

"Good day, Sir Phantom." Sir Martin Excaliver and Phil said at the same time as Danny passed through the doorway.

Tucker and Sam followed a few steps behind Danny and a few steps in front of the others ready for anything.

LINEBREAK

'This is awkward.' Danny thought to himself as he looked around the banquet hall.

Dora was at the head of the table, despite her and her staffs requests that he sit there instead, with Danny immediately to her right. Down the right side of the table sat Tucker, Mikey, Valerie, Jimmy, Steve, Emma, Hailey and Jack, leaving 1 empty seat. Across from Danny sat Sam then Nathan, Dash, Kwan, Gary, Paulina, Star, Sarah Maddie and Lancer.

'We're all just sitting here eating and nobodies spoken up at all. Not even Dora. I told her this would be a bad idea.' Danny spoke inside his mind. He watched Dora awkwardly sip her tea. She looked like she expected someone to say something, _anything, _during the course of the meal.

Danny looked out at the rest of his class.

Tucker was stuffing his face with the steak on his plate like he wouldn't live to see tomorrow. Sam was calmly eating a salad, refusing to look up at anyone else. It was obvious they both had different ways of dealing with being stuck with their class longer than they needed to be.

Mostly people were just awkwardly looking down at their plates eating while they could except Valerie who was a little tense in the Ghosts' lair and Jack who was looking around, almost as if admiring the palace.

"Don't mind them, Dora. You know how people are around Ghosts." Danny whispered to Dora so nobody else would hear the conversation.

"Not a problem at all, Sir Phantom. Always a pleasure helping you." Dora dismissed but Danny could tell she too was uncomfortable with the silence. So Danny kept talking to her.

"Still this wasn't necessary and I appreciate what you've done for us. Do you have any idea how long do you think it'll take to get to Phantom City?" Danny asked Dora, keeping the conversation going.

"That depends on if you mean Phantom City or your Palace that's dead center in Phantom City." Dora replied.

"Wherever you're going to take us." Danny told her.

"Well seeing as I am on the Council and must attend the meeting as well, I'll take you all to the Palace, which will take about 4 hours." Dora responded back. Danny nodded his understanding.

"Since you're on the Council, would you mind telling me what this meeting is about?" Danny asked tentatively.

"Vortex didn't tell you?" Dora asked. She wasn't very shocked though; she almost expected that of Vortex and Nocturne.

"No. He just showed up, knocked Ember and Kitty out and fought me. Then when I won he told me I was needed in Phantom City for a conference involving Vlad." Danny told her with a scowl. Attacking Ember had really made him mad.

"He attacked Ember? Here I thought everyone in the Zone knew not to upset you." Dora muttered to herself before she spoke loudly to Danny again. "We're just meeting to discuss our plan of action for whatever we think Vlad is going to do." Dora informed him.

"Why do you think Vlad is up to anything at all?" Danny questioned, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Frostbite and I have gotten reports that Vlad was sighted near the outside of Phantom City yesterday and earlier today and the 4 accounts we've heard are too similar to be made up. We must take serious caution with Vlad in general let alone if he were to be at Phantom City." Dora explained.

"You're right. Vlad is crafty and manipulative and won't stop until he gets what he wants. I'm sorry I was upset with the meeting before. I know you have everyone's best interest at heart and wouldn't have called the meeting if you didn't think it was serious." Danny apologized.

He was really sorry. Before he got here he was angry that there had been a meeting called despite most Ghosts on the Council knowing of his situation but the way Dora put it he realized that they had been trying to do that is right to help others and that he was the one in the wrong.

"That's quite alright, Sir Phantom. Had it been me, I don't think I could have accepted it easily at first either." Dora consoled him.

Luckily for them everyone had been to busy eating and staring down at the table to notice their conversation. Aside from Danny's new resolve to get them to Phantom City by tomorrow being strengthened, nothing had changed since either Royal member looked out at the rest of the table.

"I think it's time to get going. It's one in the afternoon now so we could get there by five evening time if we leave now." Dora said standing up.

Danny followed immediately, seeing how awkward this was for Dora. Luckily Tucker and Sam did too so they mirrored him and stood up right afterwards. Soon Danny and Dora were leading everyone out of the castle again and towards what looked like a carriage but it was the size of a limo.

"This is what we'll all be riding in. Lucky too this is the only one we have available right now." Dora commented, letting everyone take in the mode of transportation.

It was long, definitely long enough to hold 18 people 1 Ghost princess and 1 halfa. The inside was set up with in rows like in a theater. In the front there was a window to see the direction they were going and a Ghost Knight who was driving from the outside.

"You've outdone yourself, Princess Dora." Danny praised.

"Please Sir Phan-" Dora started before she cut herself off, remembering the others were listening now. "It was nothing." She quietly mumbled instead before she made her way to the front seat inside the carriage.

Danny followed next, climbing up front and sitting next to Dora. Despite her good friendship with Tucker and Sam, Danny knew she felt more comfortable around him. Danny knew it was probably because he was a Ghost too but also because since the incident with Aragon, Dora had taken to looking at Danny as a brotherly figure instead of Aragon.

Tucker and Sam sat in the row directly behind Danny and Dora and somehow Valerie managed to weasel at seat in the same row, leaving Tucker in between two dangerous girls. Danny could practically see the nervousness coming off Tucker.

Behind Tucker's row Mikey, Nathan, Michelle and Nancy sat and behind them were Jimmy, Steve, Emma and Hailey. Paulina, Star and Sarah got the next row and Dash, Kwan and Gary the one after that leaving Jack, Maddie and Lancer in the last row.

'Maybe if they sat closer together instead of in separate groups they would have room to spare but if they all fit this way, fine.' Danny thought, shaking his head.

Social groups were a waste. What's the difference between the A-List and The Nerds and 'Freak Trio'? They were all people who were stuck with each other so they might as well get along.

That was why Danny hated it when people addressed him by his full title 'King Daniel Fenton/Phantom/Phazer of Amity and The Ghost Zone' because it made him feel like he was being treated as a better individual that others. He preferred 'Danny' or 'Phantom' to anything else but the surprisingly common 'King Phantom' had a nice ring to it. It wasn't as praise-y as the other and it sounded more casual. He figured it was a better title than anything else they had tried out.

Danny looked out the window and saw familiar sights. He saw Ghostly Falls, which was basically the Zones' version of 'Niagara Falls'. He had been there many times both with Tucker and Sam and with Ember, Kitty and Johnny. He had even hidden Bonnie and Clyde there once.

It had Ectoplasm instead of water pouring into the pond below and the rocks around it were an eerie grey color. There was a Ghost Eagle lying on its perch on one of the rocks making the scene look even more majestic.

Danny had heard from Mars that the Eagle stays there watching over the falls because when it was alive it lost it's life to a waterfall so it stay's there protecting others from the same fate. Danny would have thought that was very noble had the Ghosts in the Ghost Zone not been dead already.

"Danny! When are we going to get there! It reeks in here and that Ghost has horrible fashion sense!" Paulina's whine carried out through the carriage, breaking Danny from his sightseeing.

"We've been traveling for about an hour and a half so about 2 and a half more hours." Danny replied, giving Paulina a pointed look for whining again.

"And green and blue go wonderfully together." Sam commented for Dora, earing a grateful smile.

"What would you know? You don't wear anything aside from black and lavender." Paulina sneered. "Pink is where the stuff is at." She continued in her 'I'm-so-much-better-than-you' attitude and making the A-List laughs at the Goth's expense.

"Not when it makes you look like a bimbo who can't handle walking for a half hour without complaining." Sam countered. Danny and Tucker couldn't hold back their snickering.

"Well it's freaky how you three know this weird place. Like, of course Freak Trio wouldn't be scared in the freaky place and of course they'd fit in like the freaks they are." Paulina countered back, directed more to the entire class than just at Sam.

Danny and Tucker's eyes narrowed, thinking the same thing. This was why they spend so much time in the Ghost Zone. People didn't appreciate them. Even now, leading everyone safely back home through the Fenton Portal they still get put down and insulted. In the Zone they were respected for what they did and they were known by almost everyone. On Earth they were unimportant nobodies who got picked on because they were different.

Of course they could change that and reveal everything but what would that solve?

Danny wouldn't have any privacy in either form, might get experimented on by the Guys in White and Vlad would no doubt be ready to build another crack-pot plan. Besides that everyone would be in danger. The Government would come after Jack and Maddie to get to Danny, Ghosts worse than Skulker would come for random citizens to get to Danny and it would just make his life worse.

Tucker could be locked up for hacking into so many different things for 'personal gain' despite having very good reason because people don't listen. He could be bullied even worse out of jealousy for being a part of Team Phantom or maybe even taken by the Government to reveal Danny's secrets.

Sam could very well by jumped by angry Phan-girls who are jealous of her closeness with Danny (ahem Paulina) and the Government could kidnap her too.

Jazz could be in trouble with Danny's parents for keeping the secret from them despite the numerous occasions they had tried to ask her about what was bothering Danny and be in trouble for 'spending so much time in the Ghost Zone'.

Dani could be seized by the Guys in White for 'painful experiments' and dissected for how a Danny-clone came out female and 12. She could even be returned to Vlad since she is technically as much Vlad's as Danny's. After all, he did create her and who knows, that may be a viable reason in a court of law.

Worst of all they could be separated. Sam's parents would probably send her to boarding school in England away from Danny, Tucker would most likely be shipped off to college to keep him safe, Jazz could be grounded for life and Danny and Dani could end up in a lab somewhere.

Of course they were imagining the worst-case scenario here but was no way they would just come out and tell everyone. Clockwork had once told them "_plan for the worst and hope for the best."_ And they all practiced that as well as they could.

**And that's Chapter 7, guys. **

**What did you think? Leave your reviews! **

**So I was originally going to cut this chapter off after they got into the carriage so I could start Chapter 7 of Wizards in Phantom City but I wanted to give you guys an incite into Team Phantom's mindset so I let it go a little further. **

**Congratulations Exalted Demi-Soul who guessed the mysterious person Team Phantom was close too first and the answer was Sam's grandmother Ida Manson.**

**| | ( O O) _**

** ) NOTHING (**

**There's your free soda, Turtle named Larry and a ticket to nothing! Sorry I couldn't do better. If you want a better drink ask DanPhan1234 because apparently they have an unnatural talent at making cups :3  
**

**Next Chapter we get to Phantom City, Ember and Kitty return with Johnny this time, and we see Danny's palace. Maybe even see a little of what Vlad's plan is?**


End file.
